Namikazecest Collection
by LyaraCR
Summary: Coleção de quinze one-shots MinaNaru. Resumos e avisos dentro.
1. Apresentação

Apresentando coleção de fanfictions Namikazecest para os admiradores do gênero. São quinze histórias, algumas relacionadas entre si. Comentários são bem-vindos, críticas não. Portanto, leia apenas se gostar. Grata pela atenção,

Lyara C.R.


	2. Drunk

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

_Drunk – A Fábula do Pirata e da Borboleta_

_---_

_Era a primeira semana de Naruto na nova escola, e sem perceber, estava se adaptando rápido demais. Havia vindo de um colégio muito mais rígido que este e agora, estava descobrindo o que realmente era vida. Tudo estava divertido demais. O mundo parecia, pela primeira vez, brilhar para uma criança de quatorze anos. Por incrível que parecesse, Naruto ainda tinha um pouco de inocência antes de entrar naquele... bendito colégio._

_---_

_Noite de sexta. Seu pai estava fora com sua mãe e uma grande roda de amigos. Iriam à uma boate, uma festa à fantasia._

_Ficaria sozinho em casa. Sozinho com os amigos... Vários deles. O mais velho da turma tinha um buggy preto, que servia de transporte para as farras e palco para as fotos._

_Se arrumou impecavelmente, como se fosse sair. Regata preta, calça de couro e coturnos. Um casaco cinza por cima, para dar um toque claro no visual. Já pronto e exalando um delicioso perfume de algo doce, parecido com baunilha, assentou-se no sofá da sala, mantendo o celular na mão. Quando chegassem, abriria no mesmo instante._

_E então, poucos minutos do canal de música, ouviu o barulho do buggy estacionando. Levantou-se e, ao abrir a porta deu de cara com seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke._

— _Sasuke.. Por que está tão arrumado?_

_Indagou. O moreno vestia um corset sobre uma camisa colada de mangas longas dourada e uma calça preta em couro puro, colada como a de Naruto. Usava botas douradas, estilo cowboy._

— _Que diabos é isso?_

— _Bom, __isso__ é um traje fino para festas à fantasia. Melhor estar pronto, porque Hidan conseguiu senhas pra todo mundo._

_Naruto sorriu e sequer se lembrou da festa onde seus pais iriam..._

_Muito menos da roupa de pirata de Minato..._

_---_

_Em poucos minutos, pouco mais de meia hora pra falar a verdade, estavam estacionando frente àquele lugar lotado, com senhas vip, roupas estilo festa de gala à fantasia que depois vira bagunça e máscaras super estilosas, como Deidara disse._

_---_

_A fila era grande, mas vários "deuses gregos" como eles passavam pela portaria vip, adentrando naquele mundo de cores e sons que fazia qualquer um pirar!_

_---_

_A música era recente. A quantidade de fadas, odaliscas e shakes era massiva, a quantidade de bruxas, demônios e mulheres-gato também._

_Jaulas, palco, cabine dos DJs, bebida free, luzes, e ele ali, com apenas uma máscara e asas de borboleta em preto, lilás e prata... Só mesmo seus novos amigos para lhe trazerem à um mico desses... Sasuke estava vestido de príncipe, ou sabe-se lá o que era aquilo... Era o "Prince Of Persia". Itachi de bruxa, Deidara de fada, Hidan de Chapeleiro Maluco..._

_Estava com o coração à mil! Nunca havia vindo num lugar desses, e até o presente momento, não havia se decepcionado nem um pouco._

_Todos deram as mãos e saíram como uma grande serpente pela multidão até a área vip. Lá, havia um espaço para eles._

_---_

— _Só me faltou um salto..._

_Esbravejou Naruto. _

— _Acalme-se, loirinho... Por que não dança um pouco? Sasuke.. Leve-o para a pista..._

_O moreno obedeceu as ordens de Hidan e tomou Naruto pela mão. Em poucos segundos, estavam dentre muitos corpos quentes, com uma música forte, quente, animadora. Sasuke começou a dançar com Naruto como se este fosse uma garota. E, pra ser sincero, Naruto não se incomodou nem um pouco de ter esta posição. Seu rosto estava escondido por uma máscara preta que pegava somente os olhos, cheia de detalhes, assim como a dourada de Sasuke. Podia ser livre, fazer o que quiser, ao menos por esta noite. Ninguém o reconheceria, e, mesmo que cometesse qualquer erro, não havia ali alguém em condições de puni-lo, recriminá-lo._

_Seguiam a batida frenética. Seus rostos perto demais, seus movimentos sincronizados demais, seus sorrisos felizes demais... Até que uma bela quantidade de fantasias (e pessoas) ainda não vistas, chegaram à pista e pararam bem próximas, acenando para algumas mulheres lindamente produzidas também na área vip._

_Continuou dançando, exibindo-se. O resto da turma desceu. Itachi tomou-lhe em seus braços e dançaram um pouco. Dançou com todos, até que seus olhos pairaram sobre uma silhueta alta, loira, com uma bandana azul-escura, calça e colete brancos, camisa da mesma cor que a bandana e aparentemente botas negras por fora da calça..._

_Seus braços eram fortes, sua boca sorvia o drink de forma sedutora e seus olhos eram azuis como as luzes daquele lugar, querendo se ocultar por detrás de uma máscara que, também, como grande maioria, cobria-lhe apenas o redor dos olhos.._

_E ele veio. Parecia altamente embriagado, mas não a ponto de não saber de todo o que fazia._

_E permaneceu vigiando, rondando Naruto enquanto este se embebedava como se fosse uma presa indefesa._

_---_

_Mais um drink, mais alguns movimentos e chocaram-se de frente..._

_Naruto riu. O misterioso pirata também..._

— _Será que o senhor poderia parar de me olhar? Eu sou uma pobre borboleta..._

_Disse a voz embriagada e risonha._

_O pirata sorriu audivelmente.._

— _E se eu dissesse que "pobres borboletas" me atraem?_

— _Diria que sou um garoto e que, se por um acaso se esqueceu, o senhor é um homem..._

_O pirata apenas riu e tomou a mão da borboleta para que dançassem. Seu sorriso era encantador, como sua voz embriagada, seu perfume e a textura de sua pele..._

_Mal podiam enxergar as coisas ali, em meio a tanta gente, luzes e escuridão... _

_Naruto não soube como, mas seus corpos foram se aproximando, dançaram juntos e, quando menos percebeu, teve os lábios tomados por aquele __homem__. Deus! Desde quando havia notado que estava dando trela para um homem e continuado? Bom, agora não havia mais o que fazer e nem vontade para resistir àqueles lábios em sua boca, àquelas mãos grandes em sua cintura fina, àqueles movimentos que o estavam fazendo arrepiar..._

— _Ah! Por favor!_

_Gemeu quando teve o pescoço chupado... Era verdade que já havia beijado todos da turma, se amassado com todos da turma, mas mesmo assim, não se sabia ao certo o motivo, com aquele pirata era diferente. Muito diferente. Tinha algo à mais ali.. E não, não era a protuberância entre suas pernas, muito menos a que estava entre as dele.. Era algo mais... No ar, como uma química impressionante, que o fazia gemer aos mínimos toques... Não, não podia ceder tão facilmente... _

_Empurrou o pirata e sorriu malicioso. Dançou para ele, se insinuou, sorriu e o chamou com o indicador._

_Acabaram por sair dalí e pararem sob as sombras, em um canto qualquer..._

_Foi atacado novamente. O pirata fez questão de lamber seu pescoço e sussurrar algumas coisas que fez questão de não gravar em sua mente, para que seus calafrios fossem ainda mais intensos._

_Decerto, jamais esqueceria esta noite._

_---_

_Não soube quanto tempo depois, mas deu por si dentro de um carro, no banco de trás, sendo despido por aquele pirata deliciosamente selvagem e luxurioso. Não se importou. Apenas o ajudou a fazê-lo, arrancando sua própria camisa e colando os lábios novamente, ambos agora sem camisa, mais um beijo ardente, que fez Naruto gemer, que fez o próprio pirata gemer._

_Aquele garoto tinha um efeito tóxico sobre ele... Era algo... Completamente inexplicável._

_Desceu os beijos para o pescoço atraente, mordiscando, lambendo, beijando. Sabia que deixaria marcas, tantas quanto as das unhas do mais novo, que agora jaziam em suas costas._

_Podia senti-lo estremecer aos mínimos toques. Doía dentro de suas calças. Queria possuí-lo. E o faria, custasse o que custasse._

_Seguiu caminho abaixo pelo tórax do mais novo até resolver atacar-lhe um mamilo, depois, o outro, traçando caminho abaixo até... o umbigo..._

_---_

"_Oh Meu Deus!" Foram as três palavras que vieram à mente do pirata quando notou o Selo tatuado em Naruto..._

— _Naruto! Oh meu Deus..._

_O pirata afastou-se. Seu coração falhara uma batida, sua respiração estava mais acelerada que o normal e seu sangue parecia ter se transformado em nada, levando em conta a cor que seu rosto havia absorvido. Estava pálido, branco, quase transparente._

_Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis ao reparar na voz do pirata. Olhou naqueles olhos gêmeos aos seus e sentiu-se entrar em pânico._

— _O-otou-san... _

_Gaguejou e não soube o que fazer. Ficou estático, quase em estado de choque._

— _N-Naruto... Gomen... E-eu não sei o que... Oh meu Deus... _

_Minato passou as mãos pelo rosto e acabou por arrancar sua máscara. Aquela situação era uma cilada, daquelas tão constrangedoras, que se passa somente uma vez na vida._

— _O-o que você estava fazendo aqui? Vestido de borboleta?_

— _Eu vim com meus amigos... _

— _De borboleta?_

— _Só as asas.. Me trouxeram como fantasia, mas..._

— _Tudo bem, não precisa explicar... À essa altura, acho que nada precisa ser explicado... _

— _Otou-san... Okaa-san sabe que você veio pro carro com alguém?_

— _Espero que ela não tenha visto..._

_Disse Minato, sorrindo audivelmente sem um pingo de humor sequer._

— _Você sempre faz essas coisas?_

— _N-não! Claro que não, Naruto... Foi.. Um... Lapso! E pra falar a verdade.. Eu nem sei por que fiz isso..._

— _Otou-san... Gomen..._

— _Não, não se desculpe Naruto.. Não foi culpa sua.. Eu quem errei.. Fui leviano à ponto de me deixar levar por outra pessoa!! E por.. Você... Desculpe... Eu jamais me perdoarei por isso..._

— _Não! Otou-san!_

_Naruto o abraçou e acariciou-lhe os cabelos._

— _Não foi culpa sua.. Não vou contar pra ninguém... prometo... Onegai.. Não fique assim..._

_Intensificou o abraço, esfregando seu rosto no pescoço de Minato, quem se arrepiou por completo ao simples toque._

— _N-Naruto..._

_Minato tentou pará-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um..._

— _Me deixe... Só quero.. ficar aqui... É tão bom... Seu cheiro, seu gosto..._

_Aquilo foi a gota. Não sabia se Naruto estava bêbado demais ou se apenas... queria._

— _Naruto... — o afastou e olhou dentro de seus olhos — Sabe o que está fazendo? Sabe quem eu sou?_

— _Hai.. Otou-chan... Sei que.. — abaixou o rosto — eu te quero..._

_Disse.. E se Minato tinha alguma intenção de parar com aquela "brincadeira", esta juntou suas malinhas e mudou-se para longe. Naruto ali, dizendo que o desejava, o calor correndo por suas veias, o desejo, o pecado... _

_Mergulhou na tentação quando segurou o pescoço do mais novo e colou seus lábios novamente, num contato selvagem, luxurioso e quente..._

— _Otou-san!_

_Ouvir Naruto gemer daquele jeito, o fazia tremer nas bases. Sabia que não queria apenas beijar o próprio filho. Algo dentro de seu corpo clamava por mais, por luxúria, por pecado puro..._

_Desceu os toques para o pescoço, onde deixou marcas, enquanto sentia as unhas de Naruto arranharem suas costas, marcando o ato pecaminoso, marcando o momento, marcando sua pele._

_Alcançou um mamilo do garoto e o sugou, mordiscou, lambeu... Olhou para a face corada e para a expressão contorcida em prazer de Naruto... Aquilo era algo tão bom, tão proibido! Sentiu-se latejar mais uma vez dentro das calças... Pelo visto, o drama todo tinha resumido-se à nada perto de seus desejos, que decerto acabariam por se realizar ali._

_Depois de fazer Naruto quase gritar com suas carícias, Minato resolveu partir para o que realmente queria. _

_Alcançou os botões da calça de couro de Naruto e começou a desabotoá-los, um à um, até o último, revelando a ereção carente de contato coberta apenas por uma pequena cueca cinza... _

_Abaixou o tecido, lentamente, revelando centímetro por centímetro do membro ereto de Naruto, até terminar, parando de fazer o que fazia em seguida apenas para olhar a face do mais novo, corado, com os olhos semi-cerrados em antecipação._

_Sorriu malicioso e levou um dedo à boca, umedecendo-o com sua saliva e deixando que este fosse até a ponta do membro de Naruto e o tocasse em movimentos circulares._

_Isso causou além de arrepios em Naruto, gemidos e até mesmo um movimento discreto de quadris na direção do toque do mais velho._

_Minato estava ali, dentro daquele carro recheado de pecados, ajoelhado frente à Naruto, acariciando-o, masturbando-o, e tudo que ele fazia era pedir por mais, mais e mais._

— _Otou-san.. Onegai..._

_Suplicou. E aos ouvidos de Minato, uma súplica daquelas era uma ordem._

_Aproximou-se do membro do filho e assoprou a glande, causando um grito rouco de Naruto, que foi cortado abruptamente quando sentiu a boca de Minato acolher-lhe aos poucos, começando um ritmo forte e lento, que o fez gemer como uma garotinha, sem se importar se o cara que estava entre suas pernas lhe dando prazer fosse seu próprio pai._

_Naruto deixou que seus dedos alcançassem os fios loiros de Minato enquanto gemia de olhos fechados, sussurrando desde "Otou-san" até coisas como "por favor, mais!!!" Isso estava deixando Minato ainda mais excitado do que deveria. Se à algum tempo atrás havia oportunidade de parar pelas metades, agora, à cada segundo com a boca ocupada no membro de Naruto, essa oportunidade tornava-se menor._

— _Otou-san! E-eu..._

_Naruto tentou avisar, mas foi em vão. Minato permaneceu no que fazia, aproveitando para deixar que seus dentes escorregassem levemente sobre a superfície do membro ereto de Naruto, o que o fez esvair-se, acompanhado de um gemido longo e rouco, no qual chamava por Minato._

_Sentiu o líquido quente invadir sua boca. Sorveu até a última gota. Aquela era a essência de seu filho, sua própria essência..._

_Afastou-se. O peito de Naruto subia e descia de modo descompassado, acompanhando sua respiração. Seu rosto estava corado, percebia-se mesmo que no escuro, seus olhos fechados e seus cabelos bagunçados._

_Minato foi até os lábios do mais novo, unindo-os aos seus num contato quente, porém, desta vez, calmo._

_Podia sentir-se queimar por dentro, ainda mais quando Naruto o tocou e gemeu algo semelhante à "como você está duro..." _

— _Acho melhor você dar um jeito nisso antes de voltar lá pra dentro, otou-san... Ou okaa-san vai perceber..._

_Disse Naruto, rouco, ofegante e malicioso. Minato olhou para baixo e sorriu.. _

— _Tudo bem... Eu vou dar um jeito._

— _Não, você não... Eu..._

_Disse Naruto, aproximando-se de Minato e lambendo-lhe a face com a ponta da língua, como se estivesse saboreando algo. E estava: Seu progenitor._

_Minato não pôde lutar contra seus desejos, e acabou assentando-se no banco, com Naruto no colo, os corpos se esfregando, a língua do garoto correndo por seu pescoço, calor... _

_De repente o loirinho afastou-se... Apenas para tirar suas calças... Agora estava ali, em coturnos e máscara. Mais nada... _

_Apoiou-se no banco do motorista e disse:_

— _Você me quer, Otou-chan?_

_Completamente exposto, violável._

_Minato segurou-lhe os quadris e deixou que sua língua quente e úmida fosse de encontro a entrada de Naruto, quem gemeu, arrepiou-se e arqueou as costas. Jamais havia sido tocado ali e sabia que boa parte de sua coragem, devia-se ao álcool ingerido. Digamos que metade. A outra metade devia-se aos sentimentos que não sabia possuir._

— _Otou-chan... Onegai!_

_Suplicou. Minato afastou-se e ao perceber, Naruto direcionou-se, assentando-se sobre os quadris do mais velho._

_Tão perto, tão promíscuo, tão... disponível... Naruto agiu por impulso e assentou-se no membro de Minato. Chorou, chorou de lacrimejar quando sentiu a glande romper seu intacto anel de músculos._

— _Naruto! Gomen..._

_Disse Minato, rouco, ao perceber a expressão de pura dor no rosto do filho, o que não durou muito, afinal, Naruto começou à se mover, sentir e dar prazer para aquele que estava completamente dentro de si._

_E os segundos tornaram-se os mais prazerosos de suas vidas, os mais pecaminosos também. Segundos que se passaram dentre braços fortes, ofegos, gemidos, prazeres e temores..._

_Tudo acabou-se em uma explosão branca, calorosa, que deixou os corpos quietos, um apoiado no outro, no banco de trás daquele carro de um dos amigos de Minato, até que sentiram-se capazes de vestirem suas roupas e voltarem para a festa, apenas para reencontrar alguns, buscar outros e ir para casa como sempre._

_Desta vez, algo novo: Um segredo sujo. Segredo só deles, eterno enquanto dure, perfeito enquanto capaz, sincero até o fim dos tempos._

_Se amavam, e não só do modo convencional. Havia o desejo, a paixão carnal e os laços fraternos. Coisas que, misturadas, formavam algo dito por muitos e conhecido por poucos: O amor..._

_Quanto à embriaguez... Bom, como velho e bom primeiro passo, pode-se dizer que tornou-se motivo e desculpa presente para vários outros encontros entre o Pirata e a Borboleta..._

_Fim! _


	3. Hurted

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Hurted

---

Algumas crianças corriam pela praça principal daquele bairro maravilhosamente organizado, brincando. Alguns jogando bola, outros andando de bicicleta, alguns no playground...

E lá estava ele, veloz em sua bicicleta novinha, exibindo algo tão azul quanto seus olhos e sua camisa. Seus cabelos loiros sendo tocados pelo vento, sua pele bronzeada tocada pelo sol. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso... Já era hora de ir para casa. Na verdade, estava realmente atrasado.

— Droga...

Praguejou baixinho, despediu-se dos outros garotos e tomou sumiço pelas ruas, pedalando o mais rápido que podia, sem prestar atenção em nada...

"Otou-san vai ficar bravo comigo se eu não chegar rápido... E se okaa-san brigar com ele por minha causa?"

As esquinas passavam, as casas passavam, os colegas passavam e, quando avistou sua casa e seu pai na varanda, sorriu. Pedalou ainda mais rápido, contando os metros que deixava para trás, esquecendo-se de um detalhe importante: O degrau da calçada.

Sentiu somente um impacto, sentiu a bicicleta parar e sentiu quando foi de encontro ao chão, o cimento rasgando alguns locais de sua pele, fazendo-a arder, sangrar.

Quis chorar, mas se segurou. Não podia chorar na rua, mesmo que estivesse doendo demais, mesmo que isso o deixasse incapaz de se mover.

— Naruto!

Minato gritou, correndo em direção ao filho e ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, quem tentava inutilmente se levantar.

— Não, não se mexa...

Naruto olhou nos olhos de Minato e sussurrou:

— Otou-san... Gomen... E-eu demorei...

— Pshhh... Não fale...

Recolheu Naruto no colo e, com a mão livre pegou a bicicleta, indo em direção à sua casa.

Deixou a bicicleta na varanda e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Naruto começou a chorar baixinho. Seus joelhos e mais alguns outros lugares doíam demais... Seu cotovelo esquerdo, o lado esquerdo de seus quadris, sua mão.. Sua mão era o que menos doía.

— Naruto... — Minato acariciou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-lhe a testa — Não precisava ter corrido tanto! Só estava vinte minutos atrasado!

Disse, subindo as escadas em direção ao banheiro do filho. Abriu a porta do ambiente decorado em azul, laranja e branco e colocou Naruto assentado na borda da banheira.

— Quer tomar banho agora ou prefere limpar os ferimentos primeiro?

— Eu.. quero tomar banho...

Disse, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em correr por sua face.

— Certo...

Minato concordou, abrindo a torneira da banheira e ajustando a temperatura da água.

Afastou-se um pouco e ficou esperando Naruto despir-se... O garoto sequer se moveu.

— O-otou-san...

— O que foi?

Voltou-se ao filho.

— E-eu.. Não consigo tirar minha roupa...

Disse, corando por parecer tão fraco.

Minato apenas sorriu de modo terno e foi até ele, prontamente decidido a ajudá-lo.

— Não precisa ficar tão envergonhado Naruto... Você não conseguiria nem se estivesse menos machucado... Está com os piores lugares feridos. Se você se levantar, seus joelhos vão te derrubar. Se tentar dobrar os braços, vai piorar, e se você se abaixar, seu quadril vai doer... — Naruto sorriu um pouco mais conformado — Então, não fique envergonhado... Eu estou aqui para te ajudar...

— Obrigado, otou-san...

Naruto deixou que Minato desabotoasse cada um dos botões prateados de sua camisa azul, deixou que desabotoasse sua bermuda, que tirasse seus tênis e meias, acabando vestido apenas em sua pequena boxer branca.

— Pronto, agora já pode entrar.

— E-eu.. Vai doer?

Perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando em lágrimas contidas.

— Não vou mentir... Sim, vai doer. Mas você é forte, não é, Naruto?

— H-hai!

Respondeu, meneando a cabeça.

Minato aproximou-se e acolheu-o em seu colo, colocando-o na água quente, aconchegante.

Naruto gemeu contra o pescoço de Minato, ainda abraçado a ele, como se quisesse fugir de toda aquela água que fazia sua pele queimar, arder...

— Otou-san... Onegai...

— Naruto.. Você precisa agüentar... Caso contrário, vai doer ainda mais.

— N-não... Não dá! Tá doendo muito...

Disse Naruto, chorando mais uma vez. Minato comoveu-se e o tomou em seus braços mais uma vez, encharcando-se.

— Tudo bem Naruto... O que quer que eu faça? Enquanto não lavar, não vai parar de doer..

— Eu não consigo me esfregar, então não adianta eu ficar na água só esperando a dor passar otou-san...

— Tá certo.. Vou te ajudar.

Disse Minato, colocando Naruto novamente na água e despindo-se, ficando apenas em boxers idênticas às de Naruto e adentrando a banheira de onde se desprendia um delicioso aroma do sabonete de rosas.

Assentou-se e pegou a esponja, colocando um pouco de sabonete líquido na mesma e levando até um ombro de Naruto.

— Finja que não está doendo, certo?

— Hai.

Naruto deu ênfase com a cabeça às suas palavras. Minato começou a esfregar o corpo infantil cuidadosamente, passando por cada ferimento, limpando-os e acariciando a pele de Naruto enquanto podia vê-lo chorar disfarçadamente.

Demorou um pouco até lavar todos. Naruto se sentiu bem melhor quando Minato terminou,mas mesmo assim, hesitou em se mover, com medo das dores. Precisava terminar seu banho, claro, mas não tinha como. Estava dolorido.

— Naruto... Não vai terminar seu banho?

— N-não consigo me mexer...

— É claro que consegue. — Minato encorajou. Inútil — Ou não?

Naruto meneou a cabeça numa negativa e Minato sorriu de modo calmo.

— Tudo bem... Venha cá..

Naruto se aproximou e, aparentemente apavorado com a idéia de se mover demais e sentir ainda mais dores, desequilibrou-se, acabando por cair sobre o colo de Minato e gemer de desconforto... Gemer exatamente contra o pescoço de Minato, quem se arrepiou, tanto pelo contato direto quanto pela sensibilidade em que se encontrava naquela situação, lidando com Naruto e seus gemidos. De onde ele havia tirado aquele tipo de comportamento?

Sacudiu a cabeça. Naruto continuava o mesmo. Sua mente é que estava afetada por ter ficado tão assustado ao vê-lo caindo.

Sorriu para o garoto e começou a banhá-lo. Suas mãos deslizavam pela pele bronzeada, passando por cada cantinho que podiam alcançar, passeando pelo pescoço, pelas costas, pelo peito, barriga, pernas...

Deu por si e estava acariciando Naruto, massageando a pele macia, como se quisesse acabar-se apenas nisso.

Olhou para a face corada de Naruto. Não, ele não estava desconfortável. Tinha os olhos semi-cerrados, a boca entreaberta e a respiração pesada. Aparentemente, toda a dor, todo o sangue e todas as lágrimas não passavam de uma mera lembrança chata de minutos atrás.

Deixou que suas mãos acariciassem o rosto do mais novo, quem o olhou nos olhos e sorriu, tentando de todos os modos parecer normal.

— Otou-san... Posso te dar banho também?

Minato deixou-se pensar de um modo completamente estranho ao conseguir assimilar as palavras de Naruto.

— Já está bom o suficiente para isso?

Indagou, rouco e com o coração acelerado. Que diabos...

— Hai!

Aquele mesmo sorriso brilhante, iluminado, de sempre. Minato não pôde contestar ou dizer não, nem sequer arranjar uma desculpa para se mandar dalí. Parecia que algo estava bloqueando seus pensamentos, suas ações coerentes, seu bom senso e prudência. Apenas deixou que as mãozinhas de Naruto tocassem seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus braços, seu tórax...

Gelou e notou-se prendendo a respiração quando as mãos de Naruto passaram por perto de seu.. baixo ventre. Franziu o cenho e tentou colocar a cabeça no lugar. Não, não era possível que estava sentindo-se... Alterado.

Não, por todos os santos do céu, tudo, menos isso! Havia criado Naruto do melhor e mais correto modo até agora, e não queria destruir tudo apenas por uma tentação.

Afastou o garoto com um sorriso mais falso que cabelo de Barbie em seu rosto e começou à esfregar-se;

— O que foi, otou-san?

— Já é o bastante Naruto...

O loirinho fez cara de choro e perguntou mais que preocupado:

— Não sei te dar banho direito?

Ao ver os olhinhos enchendo-se de lágrimas novamente e o sorriso mais vibrante que o sol sair de férias, repensou. Teria que se agüentar, em nome da felicidade de seu pequeno.

— N-não é isso... Mas.. Tudo bem, pode continuar.

Abriu os braços para o filho, quem sorriu novamente, esquecendo-se das lágrimas e o abraçou.

— Otou-san...

Disse baixinho, praticamente num sussurro, colado ao ouvido de Minato.

Aquilo era ao mesmo tempo tão doce e tão picante, ardente, que era uma das poucas coisas praticamente impossíveis de ignorar por parte de Minato. Era como se o universo o estivesse atentando a agir de maneira errada e incoerente, fazendo Naruto usar todos os seus pontos fracos.

Naruto alcançou o Shampoo e Minato deu espaço para que o filho se posicionasse às suas costas para lavar-lhe os cabelos. Cada toque de Naruto, mais leve ou mais pesado, fazia calafrios correrem por sua espinha abaixo.

Naruto deixou que seu corpo encostasse totalmente às costas de Minato enquanto enxaguava-lhe os cabelos. Aquilo fez o mais velho arder de vez e esquecer-se ao menos por um momento de todos os seus conceitos e morais.

Agarrou um dos pulsos de Naruto e, sem se preocupar se o assustaria ou não, puxou contra si de uma só vez, de modo que ficaram frente à frente. Naruto apenas gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de gemer um "Otou-san" que praticamente traduzia-se em estar se oferecendo para Minato, quem ainda detinha seu pulso.

— Gomen Naruto, mas acho que conseguiu o que queria...

Desculpou-se antes de colar seus lábios primeiramente num selo, que logo mais se transformou num beijo quente, molhado, onde as línguas se envolviam em perfeita sincronia.

Era o céu, era o inferno, era a enfermidade e a cura, era o pecado e a virtude, carnal e fraternal ao mesmo tempo, sem linha divisória entre o bem e o mal.

Era Naruto, era Minato. Dois corpos unidos em uma alma, duas almas juntando-se em cada um dos corpos...

Era o que era e não deixaria de ser. Era o que queriam e o que nunca deixariam de querer.

Fim!


	4. Blackout

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Blackout – Sete minutos no Inferno

---

Naruto estava em casa matando aula. Já eram seis da tarde e sua mãe só voltaria depois das dez. Seu pai provavelmente chegaria mais cedo, afinal, nunca tinha reuniões às sextas.

Então, o único jeito era aproveitar ao máximo até as sete da noite.

Alcançou a lata de chantilly que estava fazendo combinação com os morangos e espirrou um pouco no dedo, levando à boca, deixando que um pouco caísse sobre seu peito.

— Droga...

Praguejou, passando o dedo sobre o doce e levando-o à boca, livrando-se da mancha branca que jazeu em seu peito por segundos.

Olhou para seu corpo perfeito, olhou para sua cor e reparou como apenas em olhar para si causava arrepios por todo o seu ser. Isso já estava vindo desde alguns anos. Todos os dias, parava em frente ao espelho, mas nunca se tocava. Tinha medo da bagunça que estar apaixonado por si mesmo causaria em sua pobre mente.

E não, não haviam garotas (nem garotos) parecidas com ele para satisfazer suas fantasias e seus desejos. Sim, estava ficando louco. Sabia e não se importava. Se guardaria para si mesmo enquanto fosse possível.

Levantou-se e parou frente ao espelho de seu quarto, tocando o próprio rosto e cerrando os olhos. Ah.. Como queria achar alguém que, como ele, satisfizesse seus desejos.

Era doentio tal comportamento, mas estava sozinho e ninguém veria... Ou ao menos assim esperava.

Tocou-se no reflexo. Esfregou seu rosto contra seu outro, deu suas mãos às suas outras, olhou-se nos olhos. Tão azuis, tão sozinhos...

Alcançou novamente o chantilly e colocou um pouco contra seu mamilo esquerdo. Seus pelos estavam de ponta... Completamente arrepiado. Assentou-se no chão de pernas abertas, o máximo que seus jeans batidos e rasgados permitiam. Tocou-se, estimulando aquelas reações quentes.

Mal percebeu escurecer. Tão entretido, tocou-se de modo ainda mais promíscuo. Gemeu coisas incoerentes, arqueou as costas, deitou-se sobre o carpete, de modo que sempre teria contato visual consigo mesmo através do espelho.

---

Do alto de uma sacada, alguém usava um binóculo profissional recém-comprado, seu novo hobby. Usava comumente até encontrar aquela luz tão familiar acesa, encontrar aquele corpo tão familiar se tocando ante o próprio reflexo como se precisasse dele ali, ao vivo.

E, por todos os santos, pediu perdão por pecar desejando carne de sua carne, sangue de seu sangue.

Minato estava regredindo aos quinze. Estava mais uma vez com a mesmo doença que o fizera apaixonar por seu próprio reflexo. E não, aquilo não era apenas narcisismo.

Olhou mais uma vez a imagem apresentada pelas lentes e ardeu por dentro... Que diabos era aquilo! Naruto tinha sua mesma paranóia, sua mesma doença. Aparentemente era apaixonado por si mesmo, percebia-se pelos toques, pelas expressões...

— Droga..

Praguejou baixinho e resolveu ir para casa no mesmo instante, logo após virar a última dose de Whiskey do dia.

Tudo o que precisava era se deitar e rezar bastante para que quem quer que fosse conseguisse tirar tudo aquilo de sua cabeça.

Quando entrou em seu carro, não conseguiu prestar atenção ao trânsito, pensando apenas em Naruto, em si mesmo, em corpos colados, calor, suor... Droga... E agora estava começando a chover pra variar... Então, todas as imagens que vinham à sua mente, ou ao menos a nova leva delas, possuía seqüências de imagens molhadas, quentes e com bastante fumaça.. Talvez espuma branca...

Minato não conseguiu desacelerar seu ritmo cardíaco até que estacionou em sua casa e viu-se obrigado a fazê-lo. Precisava ao menos parecer calmo, precisava manter-se o mais longe possível da porta do quarto de Naruto.

Quando estacionou o carro e ia entrando calado pela porta da garagem, ouviu o som do notebook do filho...

"Can't remember what I did last night..."

Droga.. Porque parecia que até a música queria provocá-lo..? Não.. Deveria ser apenas efeito do whiskey que tomara no escritório.

Sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa e, quando pisou no primeiro degrau da escada, todas as luzes se apagaram. Arregalou os olhos. Por um momento, pensou ser seu metabolismo dando pala, indo para o espaço, mas em poucos segundos, ouviu a porta do quarto de Naruto destrancar-se e alguns resmungos provenientes daquele adolescente perverso inundarem o ambiente...

— Droga...

Praguejou baixo em voz arrastada, entrando para o quarto novamente. Minato não ouviu a porta se trancar... Ótimo! Não poderia estar melhor... Sua personalidade completamente alterada, Naruto com o mesmo complexo sofrido por ele quando adolescente e a porta, a única barreira entre o pecado e sua sanidade, somente encostada..

Subiu em passos vagarosos, como uma raposa prestes à atacar, apenas observando sua presa ao longe. Mesmo que não quisesse sucumbir, ceder, sua curiosidade foi maior, gritante. Encostou-se à porta, esperando algum ruído além da música, o qual logo se fez presente por um gemido. Um gemido rouco e seco, curto, como quem nega o prazer pedindo pelo próprio.

Seu corpo estava quente, sua visão mal adaptada ao escuro turva e seus batimentos acelerados, tanto quanto sua respiração. Ofegava. Se no fundo não soubesse o motivo, decerto pensaria estar à beira de um ataque, à beira da morte súbita.

Dentro daquele quarto, Naruto gemeu chorosamente, chamando, pedindo para quem quer que fosse que viesse. Minato tampou a própria boca para que não gemesse, e então escutou:

— Se eu tivesse ao menos uma chance de lidar com alguém tão igual à mim!

Olhou o relógio.. Sete e quinze.

Lamuriando-se até mesmo nas horas de puro prazer. Que atípico. Pelo que se lembrava, Naruto não era assim... Não normalmente. Se havia algo para fazê-lo lamentar desse jeito, Minato faria de tudo para resolver... Resolver... Problema...

Olhou para baixo e pegou-se excitado, completamente alterado. Naruto estava agindo sobre ele sem tocá-lo ou sequer saber que estava ali. Era um estimulante natural, era também como anfetaminas... Fazia sentir-se como após uma injeção de adrenalina... Naruto era tudo isso... Vício, pecado, proibição, adrenalina. Tudo o que Minato queria, tudo o que ele precisava.

O mais novo estava escorado à parede oposta ao espelho, um pouco afastado da janela. Seus olhos mantinham o brilho luxurioso que demonstrava todas as suas sensações. Não enxergava quase nada e não agia nem dizia coisas coerentes. Sua pele estava suada e arrepiada, brilhando ao leve luar que pairava mesmo com chuva sobre toda a cidade.

Minato esgueirou-se até colar-se a porta, querendo que Kushina aparecesse do nada para salvá-lo de si mesmo. Estava com sérios problemas pelo simples fato de querer invadir aquele ambiente e fazer Naruto gemer de verdade, por alguém de verdade, e não por um simples reflexo.

E mesmo que tenha tentado, rezado, suplicado para o que quer que fosse, se viu obrigado a destravar a porta e entrar. Pediu a quem quer que estivesse escutando seus pensamentos que Naruto não o reconhecesse... Caso contrário, além do ódio e da repulsa de seu próprio filho, decerto pararia na cadeia, levando em conta que decidiu-se por abusar de um adolescente de apenas quinze anos…

Adentrou o quarto escuro e pôde ouvir o som... A música se repetia na voz luxuriosa e barata da cantora, ajudando Minato a desejar ainda mais perder a compostura. Não queria que Naruto o visse antes de tocá-lo. Isso poderia colocar tudo a perder em poucos segundos.

Aproximou-se o suficiente para tocar-lhe o queixo, fazendo com que abrisse os olhos e os arregalasse, soltando um gemido de surpresa.

Naruto sentiu seu corpo gelar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia quem estava ali e não sabia se era real ou não...

Deixou sua vista acostumar-se ao escuro e quando pôde enxergar quase que nitidamente, viu olhos azuis iguais aos seus, tão... gêmeos... Uma mão tocou-lhe a nuca, e, de repente, sentiu que haviam outro lábios contra os seus.

Não, não podia estar acontecendo. Que diabos era aquilo? Um sonho, uma ilusão? Não, não havia bebido tanto à ponto de ficar assim, louco, alucinado. E mesmo que houvesse acabado com uma garrafa e meia de vinho tinto, não era pra estar assim.

Sete e vinte...

Afastou o corpo com certa brutalidade, antes de perguntar ofegante:

— Deus! Sou.. eu..?

— Sim, sou eu...

Respondeu num sussurro seu suposto reflexo, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios novamente, como se quisesse devorá-lo.

Os beijos eram quentes, molhados, puramente pecaminosos, podia sentir. Era como estar pecando consigo mesmo, cometendo atos impuros com seu próprio corpo, com sua própria alma.

Sentiu os beijos descerem, sentiu seu pescoço ser atacado como que por um vampiro, exceto pelo fato de não haver dor, apenas uma forte pressão, que sabia: deixaria marcas. Isso se fosse realidade, é claro. Ainda assim, depois de tantos contatos, estava descrente.

Tão descrente que quando sentiu aquelas mãos quentes tocarem seu membro antes de uma boca quente lhe envolver, apenas gemeu. Se sua mente queria engoli-lo, que o fizesse.

E não durou tanto quanto duraria se fosse apenas sua mente. Esvaiu-se em uma explosão branca, tão forte, que o fez perder a consciência. E, mesmo que fosse verdade, nunca saberia.

Sete e vinte e sete.

---

O dia amanheceu e, como de costume, Minato levantou-se antes de qualquer outro. Deixou sua esposa adormecida e foi até o quarto do filho, selando-lhe os lábios antes de acordá-lo...

Naruto abriu os olhos azuis logo percebendo um par de olhos gêmeos aos seus. Lembrou-se da noite com seu reflexo.

— Bom dia...

Disse Minato, beijando-lhe a testa e saindo do quarto em seguida.

Naruto levantou-se e ao passar em frente ao espelho, percebeu-se com o pescoço marcado.. Aquilo, impressionantemente não havia sido um sonho ou sequer uma alucinação...

Lembrou-se dos olhos azuis gêmeos aos seus e arrepiou-se da cabeça aos pés...

— Otou-san...

Gemeu, lembrando-se de certas coisas e juntando todas as peças... Sorriu malicioso. Aquele era um jogo do qual não perderia a chance de participar...

E quanto aos sete minutos de tortura... Bom, aqueles sete minutos foram os mais longos e mais valiosos de sua vida...

Fim!


	5. Pega Pega no Museu

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Pega-pega no Museu

---

Dias depois do ocorrido com seu "reflexo", Naruto estava na escola, atencioso como nunca ao que a monitora falava... Rapidamente, associou a palavra excursão com bagunça, doces e diversão.

Naruto andava aéreo. De início, havia pensado ser Minato quem o fizera apagar aquela noite, mas depois de seu pai confirmar que chegara do trabalho as nove, quase junto com sua mãe, foi provada a impossibilidade total do ocorrido.

Horas depois, quando o sinal que indicava o término das aulas tocou, correu para casa antes mesmo de alguém ligar perguntando se queria que o buscasse.

---

Chegou em casa e foi surpreendido por Minato no sofá, apenas em boxers brancas. Estava mais.. bronzeado. Naruto arrepiou com a visão... Era tão parecido com seu.. Reflexo... Droga. Tinha que parar com isso agora mesmo.

— Naruto!

Disse Minato, alegremente aproximando-se do filho e o abraçando com força, colando os corpos e dando um beijo discreto em seu pescoço. Naruto arrepiou-se por completo e gemeu, fazendo Minato afastar-se e olhá-lo com falsa expressão confusa;

— Naruto.. O que foi?

Indagou, mascarando um sorriso gigantesco e brilhante.

— N-nada, otou-san... Só.. Fiquei um pouco sem ar..

Sorriu amarelo e espichou o papel da excursão para Minato, quem pegou, leu e sorriu...

— Por que estão pedindo a presença dos pais?

— Por que a visita será sobre o comportamento familiar do passado, presente e futuro. Veremos uma sessão especial que mostra desde distúrbios comportamentais até as famílias modelo do século passado...

— Nossa... Isso parece chato...

Disse Minato, sorrindo audivelmente em seguida, acompanhado por Naruto.

— Verdade, mas ta valendo bons dez pontos para a nota...

— Eu sei, eu sei...

Sorriu e voltou para o sofá. Deitou-se de bruços e sorriu após suspirar...

— Naruto... — chamou com a voz arrastada — Me faz uma massagem?

O loirinho sentiu o coração disparar enquanto se aproximava aos poucos. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Precisava, realmente, botar a cabeça no lugar.

Parou ao lado do sofá. Sabia o que fazer, mas suas mãos tremiam... Hesitou por um momento antes de assentar-se sobre as ancas do mais velho e começar a massagear as costas largas, malhadas, definidas e bronzeadas.

Aquela tortura fazia Naruto arrepiar-se sempre que suas mãos seguiam rumo abaixo no corpo de Minato... Acabou, sem querer, deitando-se por cima do loiro mais velho com intenções que nem sabia ter, beijando-lhe o pescoço, uma forma de devolver os calafrios de minutos atrás. Passou um braço por baixo do corpo maior apenas para segurá-lo o ombro e pedir:

— Eu sei que vai ser chato, mas por favor.. Se okaa-san for, vai colar nas amigas e será ainda pior... Onegai, otou-san...

Minato podia sentir-se arder por dentro com a presença de Naruto.. Podia senti-lo alterado bem onde não devia estar, podia lembrar-se do gosto dele em sua boca... Droga.. Estava ficando viciado em pecar...

— Tudo bem.. Eu vou...

— Obrigado otou-san... Será divertido...

Disse o loirinho, com a boca colada ao ouvido de Minato, fazendo-o mais sentir que escutar.

Ambos estavam arrepiados e, antes que ocorresse algum "desastre" ou que alguém os pegasse em situação tão embaraçosa, resolveram sair dalí, Minato para um banho frio, Naruto para seu reflexo.

---

Alguns dias e, em plena sexta feira, Naruto acordou cedo. As coisas vinham ficando cada vez mais estranhas por ali... A tensão sexual entre ele e aquele que parecia seu reflexo estava ficando cada vez mais palpável... Mal conseguia pregar os olhos, havia feito um diário e colecionava espelhos em sua parede... Todos os espelhos velhos que ficavam guardados no sótão estavam em suas paredes, adornando seu quarto com a esperança de que o reflexo saísse de qualquer um deles ao menos mais uma vez..

---

Era tarde, por volta de uma e meia. Naruto chegava ao colégio munido de materiais, documento de identificação e Namikaze Minato.

Todos os outros alunos estavam acompanhados também, então era um típico programa família-escola. Sorriu.. Visitaria o museu da cidade com seu pai, o que não deixaria o dia tornar-se tão inútil e enfadonho...

Pouco tempo depois e alguns papéis assinados, embarcaram no grande ônibus prateado com slogans pretos, que os levou até seus destinos, largando todos em frente ao museu, sendo recepcionados pelo dono do próprio que ministraria uma palestra e que cedeu seus melhores guias aos monitores do passeio.

Naruto sorria e Minato também, por ver Naruto sorrir conversando com seus colegas de classe. O sol brilhava alaranjado sobre todos os ali presentes, tornando o dia ainda mais divertido.

---

Duas e meia da tarde... Todos observando as obras de um suposto artista que sofria de distúrbios comportamentais... Naruto estava enfadado. Abraçou a cintura de Minato e olhou para sua face que possuía uma expressão de pura concentração, atento ao que o guia falava.

— Otou-chan... Tá tão chato aqui... Me leva pra dar uma volta?

— Não podemos! A palestra vai começar em uns cinco minutos...

— Onegai... Tá chato demais aqui e eu tô começando a ficar entediado de verdade...

Naruto sussurrou com a boca colada ao ouvido de Minato, algo estranho ao ver de alguns, que preferiram entender do modo convencional.

Minato sentiu arrepios marcarem seu corpo e tomou Naruto pela mão, saindo dalí rapidamente, dirigindo-se à parte central do museu, próxima ao chafariz imensamente grego, adornado por Ceres. Ali haviam mesinhas, algumas lojas de artesanato e doces, lanchonete e máquinas de refrigerante.

— O que vai querer?

Perguntou Minato observando os corredores que saiam da grande ala redonda, observando o céu e as plantas... Que diabos.. Aquilo parecia um palácio grego.. Sorriu... Por um acaso existia a denominação de pecado na Grécia?

Bom, havendo ou não, deixou de pensar nisso quando viu Naruto surgir do nada em sua frente com um sorvete imenso de baunilha, morango e chocolate...

— Vamos?

O garoto convidou sorridente, estendendo um sorvete igual ao seu ao pai e enlaçando braços com ele, arrastando-o para ver o que quer que fosse.

---

Obras, obras, esculturas, papéis e até estátuas de cera, tudo o que fazia parte da história estava ali. Ou ao menos um pouco da mesma.

Era verdade o que todos diziam sobre museus: Eram enfadonhos, não continham nada de muito atraente aos adolescentes e a única coisa legal para se fazer era observar o valor das obras ou... Se amassar por aí.

Se lembrou dessa última parte quando viu Sasuke se agarrando entre um dos corredores com alguém de longos fios negros que imaginou ser Hinata.. Mas... Porque diabos ela parecia tão alta?

Indagou-se e deixou pra lá ao ver uma linda estátua de cera de uma cantora famosa... Ah, o vestido, os cabelos, os sapatos... Cada mínimo detalhe, calculado em mais de sete milhões...

— Absurdo! — disse, jogando o pote vazio de sorvete no lixo acompanhado por Minato — Eles gastam sete milhões numa vadia imortalizada dessas quando a mesma se vende por menos de dez mil...

— Isso foi antes do "blackout" assolar a vida da pobrezinha...

Blackout... A simples palavra o fez arrepiar-se ao lembrar do dia em que seu reflexo saíra do espelho...

— Olha só! Vamos ver a réplica do quarto de um nobre grego!

Minato puxou o filho pela mão e seguiu a direção indicada pela placa... Era um grande cenário, com saída para a ala redonda e para mais alguns lugares... os avisos de "não toque no cenário" pareciam ter sido feito com todo o esmero possível em folhas prateadas e traços dourados... A luz alaranjada invadia aquele espaço deixando-o como se fosse outra dimensão. Era perfeito demais para estar ali.

Minato não perdeu a oportunidade e fotografou, como fizera com várias outras coisas que vira antes. Fotografou Naruto, fotografou-se, fotografou os dois juntos e até mesmo Naruto com a mão direita no seio de uma estátua, com aquele sorriso mais perverso do mundo no rosto... Aquele que só ele tinha..

Perto daquele cenário, haviam vários stands de vidro num ambiente com menos iluminação que os outros. O único além do cenário que absorvia o tom alaranjado do sol... E Naruto foi até lá.

Seu rosto ficou mais dourado, seu olhar mais brilhante, tanto quanto seus cabelos, seu corpo parecia desprender um pó de ouro, uma aura dourada... Minato o observou por alguns segundos e se aproximou. Naruto estava se observando entre dois stands de vidro... Estava olhando seu reflexo.

Minato o abraçou por trás e observou também o reflexo. O coração de Naruto disparou quando seus olhos se deitaram sobre a imagem formada. Seu corpo tremeu, sua boca secou.

— Era você esse tempo todo, não era? E-era você... o meu... reflexo...

— Sim, era eu, esse tempo todo...

Respondeu Minato, depositando um beijo na nuca de Naruto, fazendo com que este se arrepiasse por completo.

— Otou-san... Por.. que?

— Eu não sei, Naruto... Eu só... Te desejo.

Naruto voltou-se à Minato e olhou em seus olhos.

— Isso é tão estranho...

— Eu sei, mas... É o que é.. Vou entender se não me quiser por perto, e até saio de sua vida se quiser...

— N-não!!!

Naruto o interrompeu antes que dissesse mais qualquer coisa.

— E-eu... Não quero que saia da minha vida... Na verdade eu... Gostei... — Naruto abaixou o olhar — tanto daquele.. dia, quanto de ter descoberto que... era você.

Minato sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Tudo estava bem. Naruto não o achava detestável pelo ocorrido.

E então, mais uma vez provando de todo aquele pecado, selou os lábios do filho, encostando-o na parede mais próxima quando o mesmo pediu passagem com a língua para um contato mais profundo, mais profano.

Naruto sentiu mais uma vez em sua vida, o corpo de Minato colar-se ao seu, sentiu o calor deliciosamente pecaminoso que desprendia de toda aquela situação, que já estava deixando-o alto, alterado. Não conseguia sequer pensamentos coerentes. Tudo o que lhe vinha à mente era encostar-se mais ao corpo de Minato...

Esfregou-se contra ele em busca de mais contato e gemeu quando percebeu que ambos estavam no mesmo barco, desejando-se de modo ardente, ali, naquele lugar onde qualquer um poderia presenciar a realização daquele ato completamente pecaminoso e sórdido ao ver de alguns... Mas não ao ver deles...

Minato deixou que sua mão adentrasse a camisa de Naruto, que o tocasse o corpo ainda intacto, não-profanado. Deixou que fosse até um dos mamilos e o fizesse gemer baixo, como se quisesse conter a manifestação de seus desejos, de suas vontades.

— Otou-san!

Naruto gemeu com a boca colada a orelha de Minato, antes de mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo, arrancando uma reação em cadeia, onde o loiro mais velho atacou-lhe o pescoço, marcando aquele local mais uma vez. Naruto gemeu alto e roçou seu corpo contra o mais velho, ansiando por mais contato.

Aquilo estava saindo do controle... Caminharam se amassando até uma junção de dois stands onde ninguém poderia vê-los. Minato desabotoou a calça de Naruto, Naruto desabotoou a calça de Minato. As roupas íntimas não permaneceram ali nem por mais meio segundo. Deixaram que seus membros se encostassem, o que fez que uma corrente elétrica cruzasse seus corpos de fora à fora.

— Otou-san...

Naruto gemeu manhosa e roucamente. Aquilo fez Minato esfregar-se ainda mais contra ele, aumentar o atrito entre os corpos, produzindo mais calor, mais luxúria, fazendo com que o pecado ficasse tão concreto como seus corpos tenros se esfregando num ritmo quente.

Minato virou Naruto de frente para a parede num único movimento, esfregando-se contra ele num ritmo lento, que acompanhava os movimentos de sua mão no membro intumescido do mais novo.

— Naruto... Não podemos... Aqui..

— E-eu sei... Só mais um pouco...

Minato foi incapaz de desobedecer àquela ordem, e deixou-se encaixar entre as "ancas" de Naruto, como se fosse penetrá-lo ali mesmo.

Para infelicidade de ambos, não o fez.. Apenas tentou, deixando que somente sua glande passasse pelo anel, fazendo com que Naruto desse um grito seco, baixo.

— Onegai, otou-san... Mais...

— N-não... Não podemos... Não aqui...

— Onegai... Ao menos... Se mova...

Minato obedeceu, retirando-se do corpo de Naruto e deixando-se passar por ali mais algumas vezes, antes que Naruto se esvaísse em sua mão, tamanho desejo contido. Não deu outra: O corpo já incontestavelmente apertado, apertou-se ainda mais e fez com que Minato se esvaísse ali mesmo... Por sorte, as calças de ambos eram negras e mancha alguma seria notada.

---

Pode-se dizer que museus passaram a primeiro lugar na lista de passeios preferidos de ambos. Não era um lugar tão chato, isso se soubesse usá-lo de maneira eficiente...

Há muitas coisas que se pode aprender em um lugar desses, como, por exemplo, que pecado e cultura misturados, dão como resultados situações improváveis, praticamente impossíveis, e explosivas, como dinamite.

Agora, no caminho para casa, contavam os segundos para experimentar mais daquela loucura que os levava ao céu, ao paraíso, e, decerto os levaria ao inferno mais tarde... Era só uma questão de tempo...

Fim!


	6. Estrada, Estrada Minha

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Estrada, estrada minha

---

Era noite, não chovia e o telefone estava tocando há alguns segundos, o suficiente para que alguém já houvesse atendido.

Naruto estava no sofá da sala, se matando com o dever de casa. Que droga! Por um acaso lembraram de avisar à um pobre garoto de quinze anos que seria legal ganhar doze pontos em uma produção de texto sobre as estrelas, sonhos e fantasia? Não. Por isso, não podia dar-se ao luxo de perder alguns minutos atendendo ao telefone.

Pôde ver Minato descendo as escadas com uma cara tão feia, mas tão feia, que parecia querer engolir alguém vivo. Ultimamente andava assim. Ninguém conseguia arrancar um daqueles sorrisos de alma do indivíduo há semanas...

— Que é?!

Atendeu com uma voz seca e rouca que chegou a fazer Naruto tremer nas bases de medo. Se arranjassem briga hoje, decerto veria Minato urrar como um dinossauro..

— Como é?!

Disse, indagando como se fosse engolir o telefone de raiva...

— E ainda quer que eu vá pra aí?

— Claro que sim!

Naruto pegou a extensão do corredor e ouviu.

— Não acredito que fez isso...

— Ela precisava de muita gente pra ajudar na emergência!

— Quanto tempo?

— Dois dias.

Minato socou a mesa.

— Quer que eu vá agora?

— Evidente que sim. Quero que traga Naruto.

— Impossível. Ele tem aula.

— É uma ordem, e é melhor obedecer Namikaze... E se chegar aqui com esse mau-humor, faço você ficar por quinze dias!

A ligação foi encerrada. Naruto correu para seu quarto com o caderno na mão. Estava com medo e tinha certeza que, ou o telefone ou o jarro de flores acabaria na parede.

Naruto não ouviu nada se estilhaçando. Só um estrondo muito forte. "Otou-san!" Assustou-se... Será que.. Minato havia desmaiado de raiva?

Correu até a escada e deparou-se com Minato subindo. Sua mão estava machucada.

— Otou-san! Sua mão...

A pegou.

— Estou bem. Se arrume que saímos em vinte minutos.

Disse, arrancando a mão do toque de Naruto e enfiando-se no quarto, arrumando algumas malas.

— Junte suas coisas e tome um banho. Não temos tempo.

— Vamos de carro?

Naruto perguntou.

— Não. A droga do estepe empenou e estou com um pneu furado.

— Certo...

---

Meia hora depois, estavam saindo de casa com quatro malas num taxi amarelo, que provavelmente demoraria uma hora até a rodoviária.

---

Parou. Estacionou bem em frente ao local onde comprariam as passagens. Naruto fazia bolas grandes e rosas com aquele chiclete insuportavelmente doce e rosa.

— Dá pra parar?

Disse Minato, parando frente ao balcão de vendas e olhando diretamente para a boca de Naruto. Estava tão.. brilhosa!

Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou-se à atendente.

— Duas passagens para o litoral.

— Documentos por favor.

Pediu a mulher ruiva de cabelos bem anelados e longos. Parecia uma elfa.

Naruto logo entregou sua identidade.

— Lamento, mas não pode viajar sem acompanhante... Por um acaso seu irmão é de maior?

Indagou, apontando para Minato, quem riu de lado e disse seco e sarcástico:

— Sou o pai dele... Não vê?

— Os documentos, por favor.

Minato espichou sua identidade presa entre dois dedos, de modo completamente insuportável.

A atendente observou os dados e sorriu sem graça antes de imprimir os bilhetes e entregá-los aos dois.

— Desculpem-me pelo engano...

— Não tem problema... — Minato reparou no nome da garota — Freya... Obrigado pelo elogio.

— Por nada... O senhor tem um lindo filho... Boa viagem.

Disse ela, sorrindo e corada. Parecia um personagem de quadros antigos e famosos.

---

Minato esperava o ônibus observando o modo em que Naruto fazia bolas com aquele maldito chiclete. A substância brilhante que jazia sobre seus lábios como um batom rosado e cheio de glitter... Os traços daquela boca, fina, bem desenhada...

Tentou desviar o olhar por algumas vezes e não conseguiu. Praguejou-se mentalmente e pôde perceber que já não se sentia tão irritado como antes.

Forçou-se à olhar o ônibus que surgia na entrada da rodoviária. Já eram nove da noite.

Ligou seu celular e colocou na rádio, os fones no ouvido, tudo pronto. Quando o ônibus parou, foi jogo rápido: Entraram, se assentaram no local certo, coincidentemente as últimas poltronas, e logo estavam na estrada.

---

Naruto estava ouvindo a mesma rádio de Minato e continuava mascando aquele chiclete super-doce, puxando-o para fora da boca vez ou outra, enrolando-o no dedo e depois chupando o mesmo, puxando o doce para dentro de sua boca novamente. Isso estava perturbando o mais velho. As letras das músicas o faziam pensar besteira quando coincidiam com as ações de Naruto. Tentou dormir. Era o melhor que podia fazer agora. Precisava sair do ar por um tempo e colocar a maldita sanidade no lugar.

Fechou os olhos e tentou deixar-se levar. Por uns minutos, conseguiu ficar "em branco". Fora isso, inútil.

Esse pequeno tempo "em branco", apenas serviu para que pudesse escutar a respiração de Naruto se agitar e para que sua mente repetisse as malditas imagens da boca do mais novo se.. "entendendo" com o chiclete... Aquela boca...

Abriu os olhos de súbito. Olhou disfarçadamente para o lado e notou que Naruto se tocava, numa posição que podia-se ver a barriga desnuda e a mão dentro das calças abotoadas...

Realmente,,, Quem poderia manter-se são com aquelas músicas? Droga... Aquilo o fez arder. Principalmente quando viu a ponta do membro do loirinho surgir... Aquela calça tinha a cintura baixa demais...

— Naruto...

Sussurrou de olhos aparentemente fechados. O mais novo respondeu apenas com um gemido rouco enquanto se livrava das prisões de seu membro.

— Pare,,,

— Não... Não dá... Eu preciso disso..

— Então vá ao banheiro.

— Não posso.. Estou quase... Ah!

Gemeu mais alto que de costume.

Minato, num impulso, levou a mão à base do membro de Naruto e parou praticamente sobre o corpo menor.

— Te juro que, se fizer isso aqui, acabo com você...

Naruto abriu os olhos ao sentir a respiração do mais velho contra a sua.

— Onegai... Não me impeça...

Suplicou, cerrando os olhos por alguns segundos no fim da frase, como se suplicasse por alívio.

Minato percebeu o que fazia, mas já era tarde... Estava tão perto de Naruto, que quando este umedeceu os lábios com a língua, foi inevitável o contato...

Não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, mas Minato deixou que sua língua tocasse a de Naruto num contato discreto e irresponsável. Deixou que escorregasse sobre a dele, quem ao invés de rejeitar, aceitou prontamente o contato.

Naruto deixou-se lamber a língua de Minato... Estavam fazendo algo como um beijo francês, molhado, quente, pecaminoso...

O loirinho gemeu. Não conseguia pensar em nada além daquela língua contra a sua, no calor da mão de Minato em volta de seu membro... Mão que logo começou à mover-se. Pecados, ah pecados... Queriam se devorar ali mesmo... Naruto afastou-se um pouco apenas para olhar para baixo e ver seu membro quente, duro, sendo manuseado pela mão experiente de Minato. Ardeu com aquilo e moveu os quadris, gemendo quando Minato o apertou com um pouco mais de força.

Podia ver desprender-se do membro de seu filho um líquido perolado.

— Lembre-se do que eu disse... Não se deixe levar, Naruto... Não aqui...

— Otou-san... Não posso...

Minato então mordeu fortemente a junção do pescoço com o ombro de Naruto. O mais novo tampou a boca para não gritar, tamanha dor misturada ao prazer. Quente.. Era a palavra que definia tudo o que sentia agora...

Minato traçou um caminho com a ponta de sua língua rumo à boca de Naruto, parando apenas para dizer:

— Me dê esse chiclete...

E então atacou os lábios do filho, num beijo selvagem, que de início era apenas para tomar-lhe o maldito doce.

Quando quebraram o contato, Naruto segurou o chiclete com os dentes e Minato o puxou, formando um fio que os unia. Logo tal fio foi parar no chão para dar lugar às línguas, que brincaram de novo, acompanhando a música. Naruto suplicou em sussurros que Minato o deixasse aliviar, o que o mais velho respondeu com uma bela negativa. Afastou-se de Naruto e pôde vê-lo corado, com os olhos semi-cerrados, ofegante, com a boca mais vermelha que de costume.

O loirinho viu Minato ajoelhar-se no chão, viu quando se aproximou de seu membro com sorriso e olhar lascivos e não, não viu quando a língua escorregou por sua superfície e espalhou o líquido perolado... Não viu, pois estava cego demais... Todos seus sentidos estavam desregulados. Sabia estar vivo ainda porque até mesmo um morto reviveria com tamanho prazer.

"_You let me violate you... you let me desecrate you_"

Naruto sentiu-se ser engolido por aquela boca quente e experiente.. Abriu os olhos e teve a visão do paraíso. Seu membro entrava e saía daquela boca avermelhada, molhada, aveludada...

Deixou que sua mão agarrasse os cabelos de Minato e que seus olhos encontrassem os dele, luxuriosos e promissores... Alguns minutos foram o suficiente para que gemesse alto apenas uma vez e se esvaísse na boca de Minato sem antes avisá-lo. Isso seria impossível, dadas as circunstâncias...

"_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you"_

Minato sorveu todo o líquido antes de colar-se à orelha de Naruto e dizer:

— Eu te avisei.. Agora agüente as conseqüências calado...

O mais novo arrepiou-se por completo quando o viu abaixar-se novamente e descer-lhe as calças até os tornozelos.

— Abra suas pernas o mais que puder...

Sussurrou e lambeu os lábios. Naruto o fez de modo duro e rápido, súbito. Minato o puxou pelos joelhos e deixou que seus quadris ficassem praticamente no ar... Começou a lambê-lo novamente e então, quando Naruto menos esperou, aquela língua adentrou seu corpo, tocando-o ali, fazendo com que se apertasse, que ansiasse por mais contato, que quisesse algo maior e mais... forte penetrando-o. Gemeu rouco e o mais baixo que pôde...

Minato o estava preparando... Sinal de que suas necessidades seriam satisfeitas...

Aquele toque molhado e quente o estava colocando no ponto mais uma vez. Tocou-se, no mesmo ritmo lento da língua de Minato, que mais parecia estar torturando-o. Uma tortura deliciosamente pecaminosa.

"_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no  
Soul to tell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get  
Away from myself"_

Minato afastou-se quando achou que já era o bastante, apenas para assentar-se na ponta de seu banco e sussurrar:

— Levante-se.. Vou precisar de seu assento. Mas não se preocupe.. Tenho um bem melhor pra você..

Disse, assentando-se no lugar de Naruto e abrindo suas calças, revelando seu membro rijo, grande e apetitoso...

Naruto havia entendido o recado. Minato estava praticamente com os quadris fora do banco e então, Naruto "deitou-se" sobre ele, sentindo aquela glande romper seu corpo, quanto mais apertado o abraço de Minato se tornava. Sua cabeça tombou sobre o ombro do mais velho, quem começou a se mover lentamente, invadindo por completo aquele corpo antes inocente.. O prazer estava cegando tanto os olhos de ambos quanto seus cérebros.

— Otou-san...

Naruto gemeu e, por sorte, antes de qualquer outra coisa, teve a boca tampada por uma das mãos de Minato, quem enterrou-se por completo naquele corpo deliciosamente apertado, iniciando um ritmo pouco mais rápido. Não podiam mover-se de modo selvagem ali.

"_I want to fuck you like an animal...  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god"_

E os corpos se esfregavam, de modo lento, forte e duro, como gostavam, como queriam.

Naruto era penetrado, tocado por diversas vezes no ponto certo. Minato penetrava e com a mão livre o levava ainda mais alto, mais perto do céu, do inferno, do paraíso.

O loirinho gemeu contra a mão do mais velho e sem mais poder conter-se ao sentir ser tocado no ponto certo, esvaiu-se pela segunda vez.

"_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that  
It brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my  
Everything"_

Minato sentia-se entrar e sair daquele corpo quente, apertado, sentia-se cada vez mais próximo, sentia-se ferver e então... inevitável...

"_Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I  
Can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody  
Else"_

Esvaiu-se dentro de Naruto, numa explosão quente, branca e cremosa. Ofegavam, ardiam e, dentre aquela escuridão do ônibus e das estradas, as estrelas haviam sido as únicas testemunhas de tal ato pecaminoso.

"_I want to f**k you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god"_

Minato deixou que Naruto saísse de seu colo e fosse ao banheiro em busca de qualquer coisa para se limparem. Suspirou e voltou  
à sua poltrona, deixando livre o assento da janela de Naruto.

Quando este voltou, voltou vestido e limpo. Entregou os lenços À Minato, quem se limpou e organizou suas roupas. Beijaram-se. Os lenços foram ao chão. Por enquanto, a ficha ainda não havia caído. Aquilo havia sido tão pecaminosamente delicioso que os havia deixado fora de si, e com certeza a ficha só cairia quando acordassem...

— Te amo...

— Também te amo otou-san...

"_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive"_

E abraçados, adormeceram. Minato finalmente sorrira depois de tantos momentos de raiva e stress.. E com certeza seria um amor com Kushina quando chegasse ao novo local dos plantões dela para o fim-de-semana..

De agora em diante, teria muito tempo para viajar com Naruto e curar seu mau humor com doses quentes de amor dentro de vários ônibus por aquelas estradas...

"Estada, estrada minha..."

Fim!


	7. Garagem

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Garagem – O que fazer para esquecer o problema irritante do carro...

---

O motor estava afogando. Eram seis da manhã e Minato precisava trabalhar às oito. Kushina só voltaria com o outro carro às nove. Droga... E para piorar, ainda teria que levar Naruto ao colégio.

Saiu do maldito automóvel e levantou o capô. Como diabos um carro com menos de dois meses de uso poderia estar dando problema?

Não sabia, mas reviraria todo aquele motor para descobrir se fosse preciso. Não demorou e começou a entender certas coisas. Estava quase impossível encontrar um único erro entre emaranhados de fios. Estava apenas se sujando para nada.

— Otou-san...

Olhou para a porta. Naruto estava lá, com sua camisa de mangas longas e suas boxers brancas, que combinavam genuinamente com suas meias.

— Naruto...

Aproximou-se e o abraçou, deixando algumas manchas em sua roupa.

— Gomen... Acho que não vai dar pra te levar ao colégio hoje... O carro parou de funcionar.

— Como foi isso?

— E-eu não sei... Simplesmente parou de funcionar...

— Deixa eu ver...

Naruto aproximou-se do carro, tirou a camisa e a amarrou como bandana. Em seus quinze anos, já entendia um pouco de mecânica. As aulas no colégio tinham valido de alguma coisa.

Revirou algumas peças do motor, observou alguns detalhes e encontrou o erro, reparando-o rapidamente.

— Era só uma peça fora do lugar.

Sorriu. Minato escorou-se ao seu lado, praticamente assentando-se no carro.

— Como foi que aprendeu isso?

— Huh... Não há como não aprender quando ficam martelando em sua cabeça ao menos três vezes por semana...

Minato sorriu para Naruto e levou a mão ao rosto do filho, acariciando-o e manchando a pele bronzeada de tinta negra, graxa, que deixava um aroma quase doce e inebriante invadir todo o ambiente.

— Sujei seu rosto.

— Não tem problema...

Naruto passou as costas da mão sobre a face, na esperança de limpá-la. Inútil. Apenas conseguiu manchar-se ainda mais.

— Oh não..!

Disse, rindo ao olhar-se num espelho qualquer. Minato também riu, e isso fez Naruto vir em sua direção.

— Culpa sua!

— Não! Não encosta! Minha camisa — parou de falar ao sentir as mãos do filho escorregarem por todo o seu tórax, manchando sua camisa genuinamente branca em tons de preto e marrom.

— Naruto! Que diabos!

Riu alto e pegou o mais novo em seus braços, o imobilizando. Naruto se soltou e revidou. Aquilo havia virado uma "lutinha" de uma hora para outra, totalmente desproposital. Minato arrancou sua camisa e atacou Naruto, imobilizando-o com o peito colado às suas costas.

— Ainda não!

Disse, querendo gargalhar e se desvencilhando de Minato, fazendo os mesmos movimentos dele e o imobilizando, colando-se ao ouvido de Minato e sussurrando:

— Minha vez!

Minato riu e não apresentou desistência, contorcendo-se, serpenteando-se contra o corpo de Naruto, sem ter realmente a intenção de sair dali. Naruto apertou ainda mais o "abraço" e passou um braço para a frente do corpo de Minato, fazendo com que este ficasse realmente imobilizado.

Vendo-se preso, sem ação, remexeu-se e sentiu Naruto estremecer atrás de si.. Um arrepio cortou sua espinha de fora à fora. Grunhiu rouco e afastou o mais novo com um movimento brusco, que o fez bater contra a lateral do carro e gemer de forma dolorosa.

— Naruto! — aproximou-se correndo e o tocou a face que estava abaixada — Gomen! E-eu.. Não queria te machucar...

Naruto levantou o olhar aos poucos e sorriu travesso antes de aplicar um quase golpe em Minato, fazendo-o acabar de peito contra o carro.

— Droga.

— Pensou que fosse ganhar?

Indagou o mais novo, mais uma vez colado às costas do outro, num sussurro malicioso bem próximo de seu ouvido.

— Ah! Naruto... Pare!

— **Não.**

Disse em tom forte e marcante, sussurrando para Minato como se ele fosse uma espécie de presa fácil, o que obviamente não agradou o mais velho, fazendo-o reagir com certa brutalidade e acabar por deixar Naruto deitado de bruços no capô, agora fechado, com os pés tocando o chão apenas com as pontas... Segurava-lhe as mãos, pressionava seu corpo com o próprio, prendendo-o, mantendo-o colado ao carro.

— Otou-san..! Onegai! M-meu braço!

Naruto gemeu rouco e alto, tentando se soltar. Aquilo não estava doendo. O problema era o simples fato de seu corpo estar quente e seu coração disparado. E ele sabia a causa: A proximidade excessiva de Minato. Podia senti-lo colado ao seu corpo. Podia sentir aquela coisa em especial separada apenas por duas camadas de tecido. Podia senti-lo aproximar-se aos poucos, até que o peito malhado e definido colou às suas costas.

— E agora..? Aposto que pensou que **você** fosse ganhar...

— H-hai! Onegai... Otou-san...

Quanto mais se remexia, mais se esfregava em Minato. Estava arrepiado, estava excitado e completamente alterado. Tão alterado que começou a, discretamente, esfregar seus quadris num movimento de ré contra os dele, quem gemeu rouco e não parou, esfregando-se contra Naruto, correspondendo às ações do mais novo.

Os corpos sujos de graxa, o calor do lado de dentro, a chuva do lado de fora, o aroma doce da graxa pairando sobre eles, fazendo com que se esfregassem ainda mais, sem se importarem com nada, sem conseguirem pensar em nada além de seus corpos, de seus pecados.

— Não! — disse Minato esfregando-se uma última vez em Naruto — Isso é errado!

Afastou-se e Naruto voltou-se à ele.

— Não! Por favor... Volta pra cá...

Naruto não sabia o que estava dizendo. Não tinha consciência total de seus atos, muito menos de seus desejos. Se havia algo o guiando, tanto ele como Minato, era o instinto.

— Mas nós não podemos...Você é meu filho!

— Esqueça isso ao menos por enquanto... Onegai, otou-san...

Disse, abaixando o olhar para levantá-lo em seguida, tocando todo o seu corpo como se indicasse do que precisava.

— Eu preciso de você...

Naruto sussurrou, com os dedos sujos de graxa frente à boca, acariciando os próprios lábios. Minato se aproximou e segurou Naruto pelos ombros. Foram se aproximando...

— Naruto... Não...

— Só um pouco... Só hoje.. Prometo que não peço mais, otou-san...

Naruto o segurou pelos braços, puxando-o lentamente, fazendo com que ficassem próximos demais. Deixou que chegassem ao ponto de suas respirações se cruzarem, deixou que seus corpos se tocassem de modo duro, quente, mostrando todas as suas necessidades.

Naruto se atreveu a lamber o lábio inferior de Minato, num toque mais que convidativo. Deixou que sua língua acariciasse os lábios aveludados do mais velho, deixou que sua língua fosse chupada por ele, lambida, acariciada... E, no fim de tudo aquilo, os toques resumiram-se em um beijo quente, o primeiro de vários naquela hora repleta de insanidade e pecados.

Minato levantou Naruto e o assentou sobre o capô, quebrando um dos vários beijos ardentes e fazendo uma trilha molhada e marcante rumo abaixo, passando por um mamilo, por seu umbigo, arrancando-lhe gemidos até chegar à borda daquela boxer tão justa e tão branca.

Afastou-se e observou o próprio filho em estado de pura luxúria, querendo se entregar aos prazeres incestuosos e mundanos sem quaisquer restrições. Naruto queria se deitar com ele, e não se importava de todo se era errado ou não. Não havia tempo para que pensassem nisso agora.

Minato abaixou a roupa íntima de Naruto e acariciou algumas vezes a ereção pulsante de seu filho antes de lamber toda a extensão e succionar a glande, fazendo Naruto gemer alto como uma garota o faria. Era a visão do paraíso. Naruto ao seu dispor, sujo de graxa, excitado e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado.

O mais velho deu o melhor de si e em poucos segundos, tinha em sua boca a essência de seu próprio filho, sorvendo-a como queria, do modo lascivo que queria.

Foi até os lábios do mais novo e compartilhou com ele o próprio gosto. Naruto o envolveu com as pernas e suplicou centenas de coisas em seu ouvido, que resumiam-se em apenas uma:

— Otou-san... E-eu quero você... Em mim...

— Como Naruto? Como você me quer em você?

— Quero você dentro de mim... Entrando e... saindo... Me... fazendo gemer o seu nome...

Minato espantou-se ante a capacidade de Naruto. Jamais imaginara que seu garoto de ouro pudesse ser tão quente na posição de passivo... Mais quente até mesmo que muitas pessoas que já haviam passado em sua vida. Naruto era especial. Não só por ser seu próprio filho, mas sim por ser a personificação do pecado. Era quente. Era proibido. Era tudo o que Minato não poderia ter se quisesse uma vaga no céu.

E então, não resistiu às suplicas de Naruto... O afastou de modo bruto, terminou de despi-lo e arrancou algumas peças que ainda cobriam seu próprio corpo. Fez com que Naruto ficasse de frente para o carro, deitando-se sobre o capô do mesmo, de bruços...

Mais uma vez Minato sentiu seu sangue ferver... Naruto estava ali, corado, lacrimejante, completamente violável.

E então, Minato começou o caminho sem volta: Mandou que Naruto chupasse dois de seus dedos, levando-os em seguida à entrada do mesmo...

— Vai doer.

— Não me importo.

Introduziu o primeiro dígito e pôde vê-lo contorcer-se. Quando achou necessário, introduziu um segundo, e um terceiro finalmente.

Naruto ofegava mais que o normal, gemia e suplicava para que Minato invadisse seu corpo frágil sem dó nem piedade.

E diante de todos aqueles pedidos, diante de toda aquela necessidade de ambos os corpos, Minato não mais se conteve. Dobrou-se sobre Naruto e, aos poucos, começou a penetrá-lo. Primeiro, deixou que sua glande adentrasse, arrancando um gemido longo, mais para um grito dos lábios de Naruto. O mais novo podia sentir cada centímetro de Minato adentrando seu corpo, aos poucos, entrando e saindo.

— Otou-san...

Gemeu, lágrimas desprendendo-se de seus olhinhos azuis.

— Vai passar...

Minato disse, adentrando o corpo do mais novo em uma única estocada, fazendo com que Naruto gritasse de verdade. Minato chorou. O prazer era imenso. Naruto chorou. A dor era praticamente implacável.

Sentiu o mais velho o abraçar a cintura. Estavam sem movimentos. Minato não queria fazer Naruto sofrer ainda mais em troca de poucos segundos antecipados de prazer. Se era para fazer, que fosse prazeroso para os dois ao mesmo tempo.

E então, quando Naruto remexeu os quadris, Minato soube que era a hora. Iniciou os movimentos, do mesmo modo que iniciou as carícias no membro do mais novo.

Aquilo não durou para sempre como queriam, mas o pouco tempo que durou, foi o suficiente para provar que pecados não são tão importantes como parecem e, que mesmo nascendo do pecado mais genuíno possível, o amor é algo imprevisível, terno e puro.

E quanto ao problema do carro, bom, esse ainda permaneceu por mais longos meses, apenas para servir de pretexto para corpos bronzeados, suados e ofegantes se entenderem nas dependências da garagem...

Fim!


	8. Concentração

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Concentração

---

Minato estava arrumando as coisas em seu escritório quando Naruto adentrou o ambiente com alguns cadernos em mãos e uma expressão séria, preocupada, com um brilho profundo nos olhos azuis.

— Naruto... O que foi?

— É que eu tô com um problema... Há horas que eu estou na internet procurando alguns textos mais antigos e infelizmente não consigo achar.

— Aqueles que você veio procurar aqui no início da semana?

— Sim... Eu preciso deles para segunda, então não tem como eu arrumar com alguém.

— Droga... Não pode ficar sem fazer isso?

— Não. É o tema da prova e o trabalho solicitado pra essa etapa.

— Entendo. O que quer fazer?

— Eu não sei... Por isso vim aqui.

Espichou um papel para Minato, quem o pegou e leu os títulos dos textos a serem pesquisados.

— Droga... Não tenho isso aqui em casa.. Nem sei quem tem. Jiraya tem uma biblioteca imensa, mas não tem nenhum desses...

— Otou-san... Eu não posso ficar sem esse trabalho... Por favor, me ajuda.

— Olha só... — Minato soltou a flanela azul com que limpava algumas coisas e parou frente à Naruto — Podemos ir a biblioteca do centro...

— Eu tenho aula.

—Melhor matar aula hoje e resolver isso do que perder nota da etapa inteira.

— É verdade... Bom, então eu só vou terminar de arrumar esses livros aqui e a gente vai.

— Posso te ajudar se quiser...

— Claro!

Minato sorriu, e em alguns bons minutos, tinham os livros organizados, sem poeira e as flanelas em seus devidos lugares.

— Eu vou me arrumar.

— Não demore. Já são duas da tarde.

— Certo...

Naruto disse, deixando o escritório. Minato apenas observou a lista de textos por mais alguns minutos e percebeu que era algo diferente. Em sua época, não citavam romances de novos escritores como matéria de prova... Eram apenas os clássicos. E encontrou algo que lhe chamou a atenção. "Como é?!" Indagou-se. Por um acaso, já havia lido boa parte de um desses textos. Era o primeiro do livro em que estavam os outros dois. O que diabos alguém tinha na cabeça para citar um romance tão confuso como tema didático?

Sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa. Se Naruto não percebesse as reais intenções do texto, ficaria grato. E se Naruto também não quisesse fazer o trabalho, acharia ainda melhor, faria para ele, se necessário.

---

Algum tempo depois, Naruto apareceu completamente arrumado, vestindo uma camisa cinza, um jeans preto que mais parecia couro de tão colado e uma bota preta, um coturno em verniz e com alguns centímetros de salto.

Minato o olhou de modo estranho e sorriu.

— Por que tem andado assim?

— Assim como?

— Vestido nesses modos...

— Como assim?

— Além de usar essas calças coladas tem usado salto...

— Ah! É que... Tô achando mais... Bonito e mais... confortável...

Minato deixou que seus olhos corressem pela silhueta de Naruto...

— Essas calças não parecem confortáveis. O que usa por baixo? Não tem marcas...

— Nem queira saber. E... tá reparando na minha...

— Não! — Minato logo interrompeu Naruto e corou como uma criança envergonhada — Não é isso... É que uma roupa íntima normal marcaria... E...

— Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar...

Ambos riram enquanto entravam no carro e Minato dava partida.

---

As ruas estavam agitadas, o trânsito intenso e algumas pessoas alegremente vestidas dançavam naquele semáforo. Naruto observou cada movimento dos personagens e sorriu. Minato às vezes pensava no quão inocente Naruto parecia ser diante de coisas tão simples. Os olhos azuis brilhando, o sorriso grande, contagiando quem quer que olhasse para ele, a face levemente corada... Era tão lindo quanto ele. E mesmo com quinze anos, ainda se parecia com uma criança inocente.

O sinal abriu, as pessoas tomaram seus rumos e o carro seguiu por aquela avenida movimentada e cheia, até parar frente à uma grande construção com colunas gregas e cor de goiaba. A grande biblioteca do centro da cidade. Um imenso acervo e o apelido de "Alexandria". Naruto sorriu quando Minato estacionou e disse:

— Vamos resolver esses problemas e você nem vai ver...

---

Alguns muitos minutos depois, estavam assentados em uma mesa, em cadeiras confortáveis e Naruto fazendo questão de ler muito bem aqueles textos... Era algo tão tóxico e ao mesmo tempo tão inocente! Por que um amor entre primos parecia tão... Pecaminoso?

E, com o desenrolar, descobriu que ambos eram irmãos. Chocou-se e apenas deixou que o sorriso mais pecaminosamente genuíno de sua vida brilhasse em seus lábios. Mesmo que Minato houvesse tentado fazer o trabalho para poupar-lhe esforços, Naruto não permitiu. Fez questão de ler muito bem cada uma das detalhadas cenas do livro. Pôde enxergar toda a história. Ainda lhe faltavam dois textos, mas esses, Minato disse que eram apenas continuação do primeiro e assim o trabalho encurtou-se pela metade. Não queria que Naruto tivesse acesso ao casal secundário... Provavelmente lhe fundiria o jovem cérebro.

— Acho que agora vou guardar os livros...

Disse Naruto, levantando-se e indo em direção ao fundo escuro da seção onde havia retirado os títulos.

Enquanto caminhava em passos lentos, uma imensa curiosidade de ver o resto do livro abateu-se sobre sua jovem mente. Então, deixou-se abrir em uma página qualquer, bem no final... Seus olhos se arregalaram notavelmente quando deparou-se com uma ilustração e a descrição dos fatos à seguir. Aquilo, claramente eram os gêmeos do início do livro, os personagens secundários...

Deixou que seus olhos processassem mais alguns parágrafos e logo logo começou a sentir um súbito calor. Aquilo era indescritivelmente explícito. Seu corpo foi cortado por arrepios, por calafrios, seus olhos ficaram semicerrados, sua respiração descompassada, suas mãos trêmulas, seu coração acelerado... Estava queimando por dentro e, quando deu por si, estava com um belo problema.

Tudo o que não esperava, era que seu pai aparecesse do nada e tocasse seu pescoço numa espécie de gesto para chamar a atenção. Não se conteve e gemeu. Gemeu longamente e, ao voltar-se ao mais velho, este estava completamente corado e desconcertado.

Naruto procurou voltar ao normal e o livro caiu, de tão trêmulas que suas mãos se encontravam. Ambos, pai e filho, abaixaram-se para recolher o precioso livro, que havia deixado exposta exatamente a página com a maldita ilustração do contato, do ósculo mais quente e terno que os raios de sol do entardecer.

Ambos deixaram que seus joelhos tocassem o chão ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos tocavam a bendita imagem... Estavam corando ainda mais, porque aquela cena era.. radioativa, capaz de influenciar quem quer que fosse do modo ao mesmo tempo mais perverso e inocente possível..

— Otou-chan... Era por isso que não me queria lendo esse livro até o final?

— H-hai.

Respondeu Minato envergonhado. Olhou nos olhos de Naruto e o mais novo sorriu, desviando o olhar para baixo, para a cena e lambendo os próprios lábios. Aquilo fez Minato lembrar-se de uma das passagens do texto, onde um dos garotos fazia exatamente isso. Ardeu por dentro e, de súbito, agarrou Naruto, colando seus lábios num selo forte, que logo em seguida, por opção e cessão de ambos, tornou-se um beijo ardente, um beijo molhado, quente.

Naruto sentia a língua de Minato contra a sua, estava assentado no chão, com as pernas abertas, apoiado nas mãos. Minato estava em sua frente, apoiado com os joelhos e mãos, praticamente engatinhando contra Naruto...

Os lábios não se separavam, o corredor ficava cada vez mais escuro e os corpos mais próximos. Na mente de ambos apenas existia o outro e mais nada. Era como se estivessem sozinhos no mundo, para fazerem o que quisessem, como quisessem, se quisessem.

E então, separaram-se em busca de ar. O local estava escuro, parecia um closet apenas com livros que não deveriam ser lidos. Não precisaram de palavras, apenas arrancaram as próprias camisas e se colaram novamente, Minato abusando do pescoço de Naruto enquanto este apenas gemia baixo, rouco, ofegando tanto quanto o próprio pai.

Minato fez com que Naruto se deitasse no chão e traçou beijos corpo abaixo, até chegar ao necessitado membro do mais novo, onde fez questão de deixar claras as suas habilidades com a boca..

Naruto gemeu, tampou a boca e mesmo assim, não conseguiu conter o grito seco que lhe escapou enquanto se esvaía na boca de Minato. Parte do pecado já estava consumado.

Então, os próximos movimentos foram sincronizados, de início, dolorosos, depois, tão prazerosos que mal se comparavam à pobre cena "casta" do livro. Aquilo que cometiam sim, era pecado original, genuíno como um diamante lapidado.

E então, desde o presente momento, souberam que tesouros são feitos por mãos habilidosas para serem entregues à almas que se aventuram, em busca de um futuro brilhante, mesmo que pecaminoso... Brilhante, pecaminoso e com gotinhas de luxúria.

---

— Otou-san... — Minato voltou-se à Naruto e o acolheu em seu colo — Vamos à biblioteca?

— Claro que sim!

Sorriu predatório, unindo seus lábios aos do filho mais uma vez em sua longa e pecaminosa vida...

Fim!


	9. Contra Mão

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Contra-mão

---

_Era cedo e chovia. Manhã de sábado, dia de dormir até tarde... Não hoje, não para ele._

_Levantou-se mal humorado e foi até o banheiro, demorando-se por muitos minutos, enquanto tomava um banho para talvez, de milagre, conseguir despertar um pouco mais sem ter que entupir-se em café._

_Passada esta fase, retirou-se de seus aposentos lamentando não poder ficar ali ao menos mais uma meia hora, deitado, em paz, dentre seus brancos edredons. Mas aquilo lhe parecia impossível, levando em conta o tamanho do castigo que tomara por desobedecer algumas ordens primordiais de sua mãe._

_Agora, encontrava-se sozinho em casa, com uma bagunça gigantesca para arrumar. A faxineira havia sido dispensada justo por hoje, para que pudesse lidar com o peso do que significa arrumar toda uma casa, com o peso do que significa uma arrumação pesada quando se é obrigado à fazê-la._

_Não, isso não tornaria seu dia um inferno. Já que estava ali, sozinho, não perderia a oportunidade de agir como quisesse, comer o que quisesse sem ter que ouvir de sua mãe "Vai engordar" ou de seu pai "Vai adoecer", escutar a droga que quisesse no som e etc..._

_---_

_Já havia dado um jeito no andar de cima. Eram duas da tarde e provavelmente Minato chegaria às três, como todo santo sábado._

_Estava terminando de lustrar a droga da escada quando se viu obrigado a __lavar__ a cozinha. Se Kushina percebesse sua cozinha limpa da maneira mais fácil e "barata" possível, surtaria e o castigo seria mais um sábado de faxina. Seu corpo doía, sua preguiça era imensa e seu horário curto. Portanto, teria que correr contra o tempo. E, para isso, só com incentivos extras, como sorvete, som e muita água com sabão..._

_Sorriu perverso. Se era pra fazer, que ao menos fosse bom. _

_Ligou o som numa das estações de rádio e foi para seu seguinte posto, servindo-se de uma grande taça de sorvete. Enquanto degustava a iguaria, espalhou sabão em pó por todo o ambiente. O calor estava insuportável e sua camisa branca já estava sendo um incômodo extra._

_Os minutos foram passando, o sorvete acabou e o chão encheu-se de água, para que pudesse ser esfregado por aquela vassoura imensamente macia e de cabo prateado._

_Do nada, uma música que o deixou mais animado que o necessário. Sua mente o permitiu brincar enquanto deslizava suavemente naquele piso branco e molhado._

"La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about"

_A vassoura serviu para que agarrasse no topo do cabo e abaixasse abrindo as pernas o máximo possível e depois subisse lentamente, mostrando ao nada todo o seu encanto. Ou ao menos pensava estar se exibindo ao nada._

_Do outro lado da sala, mais precisamente na porta de entrada, havia um homem perplexo, olhando vidrado aos movimentos de seu próprio filho. Já estava há segundos ali. Precisava olhar para outro lado, mas parecia impossível._

_Afrouxou o nó da gravata e jogou o casaco do terno no sofá, ao lado de sua pasta de trabalho. Observou como ele escorregava lentamente, abaixando no final da seqüência e levantando-se como uma mulher, mostrando o corpo, exalando luxúria, sensualidade; Se aquele era mesmo seu filho, não ficaria somente nisso._

_Manteve-se em um ponto estratégico onde não poderia ser visto e deixou que seus olhos corressem pelo corpo menor, tentando entender o motivo de ele estar dançando assim. Tudo bem que a música exalava sensualidade, mas não à ponto de afetar alguém assim... Ou será que estava equivocado?_

"La la la  
La la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about"

_Não, não parecia estar equivocado, quando se deu conta de que Naruto estava arrancando a camisa branca e a abandonando sobre o balcão de mármore que havia no centro do ambiente._

_Se estava arrancando a roupa, é porque havia algo o provocando calor... Se desfez da gravata e desabotoou três botões da camisa. Estava cada vez mais difícil de respirar..._

"Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms"

_Naruto assentou-se de súbito na mesa, abriu as pernas, deixando-as retas, no ar, virou-se de bruços e depois voltou ao normal, descendo do balcão aos poucos, devagar, praticamente esfregando suas costas nele._

"Won't you stay  
Won't you lay  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever

La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la La"

_Naruto parou em pé, estendendo o braço esquerdo para o alto e o acariciando desde o pulso até o ombro, depois, descendo por seu tórax desnudo, gemendo baixinho. Minato arrepiou-se até a alma, seus olhos ficaram semi-cerrados, sua respiração ainda mais ofegante e seu coração ainda mais acelerado._

_Quando deu por si, já havia arrancado todo e qualquer acessório incômodo de seu corpo. Meias, sapatos, cinto, relógio... E estava caminhando cozinha adentro, silencioso, como um fantasma._

"I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about"

_Aproveitou-se da distração de Naruto e acabou por aproximar-se em um só baque, colando-se às costas de Naruto e tampando-lhe os olhos com uma mão. O mais novo deixou escapar um grito alto e seco, que quando acabou, foi substituído por um gemido._

— _Pshhh..._

_Tudo o que ouviu. Havia um corpo grande, completamente excitado, colado às suas costas. Começou a gemer sofregamente quando sentiu que estavam esfregando-se._

_Podia sentir toda aquela coisa contagiante que a música exalava entrar em contato com seu corpo, podia sentir o calor da boca em seu pescoço, podia sentir aquele corpo másculo e totalmente "no ponto" esfregar-se contra o seu. Era o que queria, mas por não saber quem era o dono de tal corpo, não poderia ceder tão facilmente._

"There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart"

_Sentiu-se ser deitado contra a superfície. Isso.. Ainda mantinha os pés no chão, mas seu tórax estava em contato com o mármore frio e perfumado do balcão. Precisava saber quem era, se bem que.. o perfume não lhe era estranho... Mas..._

_Tentou. Voltou-se, ou ao menos começou à fazê-lo, quando uma mão grande o impediu de tal ação._

— _Se não sabe quem é, feche os olhos. Apenas sinta. E, se sabe, pode fugir, mas estaria perdendo um bom motivo para toda a sua dança ter valido à pena.._

"Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever"

— _O-otou-san.!_

_Apavorou-se e ao mesmo tempo ardeu. Se antes já estava excitado, agora poderia explodir no mínimo contato. Era Minato ali, seu progenitor, seu pai. Carne de sua carne, sangue de seu sangue, cometendo aquele pecado sem sequer se importar._

_E, pra dizer a verdade, Naruto também não se importava de todo. Só o fato de senti-lo descendo sua bermuda e deixando-o exposto... Droga! Era para reagir e se mandar dalí o mais rápido possível.. Mas quem disse que era isso o que ele queria? Não, queria permanecer ali, para saber como tudo acabaria._

_E então sentiu. Sentiu apenas o toque em seu ponto mais íntimo. Seu membro pulsou em antecipação e medo. Sim, estava com medo. Medo do que sentiria, medo do que não conhecia._

_E então, implorou..._

— _Otou-chan! O que vai fazer?! Onegai!_

"La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la La"

_Minato não deixou-se penetrar. Abaixou seu corpo sobre o de Naruto e sussurrou:_

— _Quer que eu pare?_

— _N-não! — mais do que depressa interrompeu — É.. é que... E-eu..._

— _Está com medo?_

— _H-hai..._

— _Não precisa.. Não farei nada que você não queira..._

— _E-eu quero.. mas.. não tudo... é.. Demais pra mim..._

— _Entendo... O que quer então?_

— _Apenas um pouco..._

— _Somente isso está bom?_

_Indagou, deixando que sua glande rompesse o anel de músculos antes intacto da entrada de seu filho, quem gemeu dolorosamente e disse algo como um "Hai" estrangulado e seco._

_Minato manteve-se quieto por algum tempo, até voltar aos movimentos. Naruto era delicioso, apertado, quente. Queria enterrar-se nele, mas não o afugentaria em troca de apenas uma vez._

— _Por favor, mexa-se..._

_Naruto pediu num sussurro ao desejar sentir Minato entrando e saindo de seu corpo. E então, o mais velho obedeceu a ordem incontestável, passando os próximos minutos naquela cozinha, com os pés no chão molhado e frio, enterrando sua glande naquele corpo quente, cometendo pecados originais, mas somente diante do que o outro lhe permitia..._

_E tudo se desfez para ambos numa explosão branca, prazerosa, quente, que os deixou quietos por algum tempo, até que Minato deixou o corpo de Naruto e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, beijou-lhe. Aquele fora o primeiro de muitos contatos ardentes..._

_E então, Naruto entendeu que, sempre que possível, seria castigado por Kushina aos sábados, para ser levado aos céus por Minato. E entendeu também, que nem sempre acordar um pouco mais cedo e fazer o que lhe mandam é ruim..._

"I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head..."

_Fim!!_


	10. Festival

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

At A Festival...

---

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, todos felizes demais com o tema da festa deste bimestre, todos prontos para se fantasiarem e arrancarem o máximo possível de fundos para a formatura da oitava série.. Queriam uma balada, perfeita. Para isso, teriam que suar, que lutar e que arrecadar muito mais fundos que da última vez.

Entre eles, o tão bem bronzeado... Naruto, quem havia se disposto a usar Kimono e Getas em pleno festival cultural na praça. Cada um, um país, cada um, uma cultura. Como sabia cem por cento dos movimentos de alguma dança japonesa graças a seus pais, seria o mais apropriado.

---

Agora, horas depois, voltava para casa ansioso pelo fim de semana, com um kimono perfeito e um par de getas bem estilizados e altos. Achara perfeitos para o que apresentaria no sábado. Só precisava praticar um pouco para não cair do salto, mas isso era o de menos. Era um problema praticamente superado.

---

Os dias se passaram e sua ansiedade só fazia aumentar. Já havia decorado cada movimento, já havia se acostumado aos getas e estava de comum acordo com a cor de seu kimono. Azul-escuro com algumas flores esparsas, bordadas em vermelho, outras em branco. Uma verdadeira e harmoniosa mistura de tons. Combinava perfeitamente com seus sapatos. Pretos com tecido azul. Ficaria perfeito e, certamente arrecadariam mais fundos que na última festa.

---

O tão esperado dia chegou. Naruto em seu auge de doze anos de idade, estava com os olhos delineados em preto, o cabelo bem arrumado, com as camadas bem destacadas, um perfume deliciosamente doce e amadeirado e seus trajes orientais. Desceu do carro e foi em direção ao local marcado com os amigos.

— Minha mãe veio me deixar. Disse que meu pai vem mais tarde.

Avisou, sendo cumprimentado e elogiado por todos. Realmente, aquele visual não merecia só fotos ou filmagens. Merecia alguém especial para admirá-lo...

---

A ansiedade o estava matando. Parecia mais afoito que o próprio filho estava antes de sair de casa. Não tinha como se acalmar. Queria ver o quão bem Naruto se sairia... Havia notado seu filho treinando com Kushina durante toda a semana... Aquela dança, cada movimento, cada passo, cada baque leve dos getas no chão, cada passo... Aquela dança portava um significado especial. É claro que Naruto provavelmente não sabia qual, mas, durante cada treino, sentia-se esquentar por dentro e, às vezes, sentia-se arrepiar.

O mesmo acontecia com Minato, quem observava tanto sua esposa quanto seu filho, ambos em movimentos sincrônicos, extasiantes... E rezava. Rezava, pois seu filho dançava de modo perfeito, atraindo seu olhar, mais que sua própria esposa.

Aquilo não era certo. Sabia, mas não podia lutar contra. Era como lutar consigo mesmo, contra uma força oculta que não sabia que existia dentro de seu ser... E cada vez mais, sentia seu coração apertar, quando olhava para o calendário do celular e via o dia marcado para a apresentação de Naruto aproximando-se cada vez mais.

---

Estava nervoso. Suas unhas pintadas de preto combinavam com seus trajes e com a maquiagem feita por sua mãe. Estava tremendo um pouco, e até mesmo com a respiração acelerada. Se apresentar em uma praça, em um festival diante de tanta gente, era algo meio difícil. E, obviamente, não tinha como se acalmar.

Sasuke surgiu do nada e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Falta pouco para você entrar no palco... Se eu fosse você se acalmava...

— Certo, certo...

Concordou Naruto, saindo dalí e indo para a frente de um espelho, onde perdeu alguns muitos minutos terminando de se arrumar e preparar seu espírito, até a coordenadora do projeto lhe chamar ao palco.

Suspirou... Agora, aquele momento seria só dele...

Seus passos eram lentos, seu rosto continha um sorriso calmo, como se estivesse agindo normalmente. Poucos sabiam da dificuldade que estava sendo para ele agir daquela forma.

Uma explosão de glitter dourado se fez presente quando a música dos leves instrumentos japoneses se fez presente. E sim, havia feito seu primeiro movimento…

OS outros foram conseqüência daquele primeiro.. As mãos, os passos, a cabeça, os quadris... Tudo, mas tudo mesmo. Apenas conseqüência. Fazia de modo perfeito, automático. E, ao longe, olhos idênticos aos seus, brilhavam enquanto observavam a pequena e glamorosa apresentação... Aquele kimono... Agora ainda mais perfeito, adornando o corpo dourado e inocente de seu filho...

— Naruto...

Sussurrou, observando o relógio e começando a preocupar-se com Kushina, quem estava atrasada à mais de vinte minutos. Do nada, seu celular tocou avisando uma mensagem: Era dela.

"Minato, não posso deixar o hospital... Houve um acidente e o hospital está lotado. Preciso que leve Naruto para casa após o festival. Não sei quando volto, mas acho que não hoje... Um beijo."

— Droga..

Praguejou baixinho e andou para perto do palco. Se Naruto não teria a presença de Kushina ali, teria ao menos a sua, e ainda teria fotos. Isso! Fotos! Pegou sua câmera e deixou-se fotografar com zoom.. O rosto expressivo, o olhar brilhoso, as pernas lisas, tenras e compridas que vez ou outra escapavam por entre os tecidos do kimono, os gestos, as poses, o balanço.. Era algo inebriante demais para não ser fotografado, para não ser visto.

Seu corpo estava quente e, quanto mais Naruto se movia, mais ficava.. Aquilo era algo erótico, completamente sensual. Sensual para quem conhecia ou para quem conseguisse perceber. E, talvez infelizmente, Minato era um desses que conseguia perceber.

A música foi acabando de forma suave, tanto quanto os movimentos de Naruto. Todos aplaudiram. Ele sorriu e agradeceu fazendo mesura e saindo do palco em seguida. Típico dele... Tão doce... Minato sorriu. Estava quente e ao mesmo tempo invadido por aquele sentimento terno.

Correu até o lado de trás do palco, deparando-se com Naruto. Sorriu e o abraçou, levantando-o do chão.

— Otou-san! Não pensei que viesse!

Disse alegremente o mais novo. Minato o colocou no chão e sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa...

— Jamais perderia isso... Ficou perfeito!

— Mesmo?

Pôde ver os olhinhos azuis brilharem ainda mais... Naruto estava tão adorável! Corado, ofegante e sorridente...

— Mesmo... Quer ir pra casa agora? Ou quer ficar com os seus amigos?

Naruto passou a mão pela nuca, desceu pelo tórax e parou acariciando sua barriga antes de responder:

— E-eu.. Quero ir.. Tá meio estranho sabe, tô meio... diferente...

— O que tem?

Minato indagou. Naruto abanou-se com a própria mão antes de olhar dentro dos olhos do mais velho e dizer com a voz baixa e rouca, como se não quisesse que ninguém mais ouvisse:

— Eu estou meio quente... Não tem como explicar...

— Está com febre?

Minato colou sua mão ao rosto do filho e o mesmo arrepiou-se por completo. Era como uma reação em cadeia. Arrepiou-se e gemeu. Minato ouviu aquele som rouco e profano escapar dos lábios do filho e entendeu qual era o sentido da palavra "quente" usado por Naruto.

— Gomen...

Abaixou o rosto envergonhado.. Queria gemer e prensar Naruto contra qualquer parede ali mesmo, atacando aqueles lábios brilhosos, mordendo aquela pele morena...

— Não precisa se desculpar, otou-san... Só... me tira daqui...

— Certo.. Tudo bem. Podemos sair pelo estacionamento. — espichou a mão para o filho, quem a pegou — vem comigo...

Saíram em passos rápidos, largos... Em poucos minutos estavam no estacionamento, frente ao off - road de Minato, quem abria a porta do passageiro para o filho, como se o mesmo fosse uma dama.

Naruto sorriu amarelo e entrou no carro, com as pernas para o lado da porta. Quando Minato ia fechá-la, Naruto o parou.

— N-não... — pediu. Minato o olhou surpreso — Otou-san... Me explique por que estou sentindo isso...

— Sentindo o que, Naruto..?

Minato indagou reticente, tentando entender o que Naruto queria...

— Isso... — tocou-se e gemeu, abrindo lentamente as pernas com a mão sobre o membro — essa coisa consumindo e dominando meu corpo...

Minato gemeu rouco e forçou-se à desviar o olhar quando percebeu que o tecido do kimono havia deslocado e deixado exposta uma das coxas bronzeadas de Naruto.

— Foi culpa da dança... Se sua mãe não houver lhe explicado, tudo bem... Aqueles passos são sensuais, exóticos.. Usados para seduzir alguém, para concentrar as energias que mexem com a libido, Naruto...

Era bom contar de uma vez, ou Naruto certamente se desesperaria.

— Droga, otou-san... Como se cura isso?

— Não tem cura... Passa com um banho frio, com o tempo ou com outras coisas que você não precisa saber agora...

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e sua mão deslizou sobre o tecido, fazendo-o gemer com o contato. Minato segurou-lhe o pulso e puxou lentamente, fazendo uma das mangas do já bagunçado kimono deslizar por seu ombro.

— Pare... Isso só tornará as coisas ainda piores...

— Não posso...

Tocou-se com a outra mão e deixou que sua cabeça tombasse sobre o ombro direito de Minato... Gemeu. Foi a gota.

— Naruto... Pare!

Ordenou Minato, segurando-lhe a outra mão. Naruto afastou-se um pouco e olhou nos olhos de Minato, com os orbes azuis completamente lacrimejantes.

— Por quê? Eu não posso parar... E-eu... Preciso...

— Não... Isso só vai piorar as coisas... Não vai te aliviar, não desse modo... Sabe o que os adultos fazem, não sabe, Naruto?

Que tipo de conversa era aquela? Minato estava começando a ficar com medo de si mesmo... Mas havia algo dentro de seu peito e de sua mente o incitando a continuar..

— H-hai... Mas... Não posso fazer aquilo... Não agora... não vou encontrar alguém pra... fazer...

— Não, você não precisa procurar alguém...

— Não?

Indagou, olhando nos olhos de Minato.

— Não...

— Não?

— Não...

Foram se aproximando e Naruto cerrou os olhos, ardendo por dentro. Quando deu por si, a mão de Minato estava em sua coxa exposta, acariciando a parte interior, fazendo com que arrepiasse por completo. Gemeu. O toque subiu rumo ao seu problema, tocando-o, de modo firme, forte...

— Otou-san!

Gemeu, não em protesto, mas sim em êxtase.. Seu corpo queria mais, muito mais. Minato o estava ajudando, e ajudando o problema dentro de suas calças à aumentar ainda mais... Sentiu uma mão leve tocando-lhe o tórax e descendo, lenta, por sobre a roupa, apenas querendo a confirmação daquilo que pensava estar sentindo com o joelho... E enfim, teve coragem para encontrar e tocar de vez... Estava tão ou mais quente que o seu próprio...

— Otou-san... Você também precisa de ajuda...

Aquelas palavras o fizeram apenas gemer e sussurrar:

— Vá para o banco de trás e deixo você me ajudar também...

Naruto mais do que depressa obedeceu, indo para o banco de trás por entre os dois da frente, ficando numa posição promissora e olhando provocantemente para o mais velho enquanto terminava de passar...

Minato gemeu rouco ao ver aquela cena e, quando os getas sumiram, entrou no veículo, fechando a porta e travando em seguida, antes de fazer o mesmo percurso do filho para o banco de trás...

A primeira coisa que fez, foi provar daqueles lábios pecaminosos, deixando que sua língua brincasse com a de Naruto, quem correspondeu de modo quente, perfeito, vulgar...

Em pouco tempo, estavam encaixados, movendo-se em sincronia perfeita. Não sabiam como aquilo tinha começado, e sequer queriam que terminasse... Mas parecia impossível segurar-se por mais tempo, levando em conta o prazer que a situação causava em ambos...

E, como previsto, o fim foi inevitável. Inevitavelmente delicioso... Uma explosão branca, cremosa, molhando a mão de Minato, invadindo o interior de Naruto, fazendo com que os corpos parassem cansados e ofegantes, ambos problemas resolvidos, ambos sabendo que fora errado e pouco ligando...

— Eu te amo, otou-san...

Disse Naruto, acariciando a face de Minato.

— Eu também te amo, Naruto... Durma.. Vamos para casa...

E então, obedecendo, Naruto fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo sono, enquanto Minato dirigia-se ao banco da frente e tomava o rumo de casa...

Depois dessa, todas as outras noites tinham um motivo especial para tornarem-se longas demais, ou resumindo, um festival...

Fim!


	11. Doped

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Doped – That Night

---

Era uma vez uma festa, onde haviam muitos adolescentes. Era uma vez um hotel na beira da praia, em um paraíso tropical, onde havia uma festa com muitos adolescentes. Era uma vez um garoto loiro que se julgava louco por gostar de se embebedar de vez em quando. Este mesmo garoto, encontrava-se nessa festa pé-na-areia com vários outros adolescentes que estavam cercando-lhe por seus belos olhos e por suas roupas de grife que o deixavam parecidíssimo com um príncipe. Várias garotas o desejavam, e até mesmo alguns garotos. Mas ele não queria ninguém. Era apaixonado por seu próprio reflexo. Ou assim preferia descrever alguém tão parecido consigo mesmo... Sim, ele era sangue de seu sangue, carne de sua carne. E isso o estava perturbando há tempos.. Desde aquelas duas vezes em que haviam se entendido... Uma em sua própria casa. A outra, em um museu. Depois disso, haviam resolvido fazer uma viajem em família. Decerto faria bem a todos...

Mas isso fora um tremendo erro... Ter que vê-lo nadar naquela sunga branca que deixava sua pele ainda mais dourada, ter que vê-lo beijá-la, ter certeza de que eles estariam fazendo o que ele desejava todas as noites, todos os momentos... Droga... Tudo o que desejava, era que ele aparecesse do nada e o fizesse mais do que fizera naquele museu.

Mas já que não podia tê-lo, embriagou-se. Quem sabe não conseguia vê-lo em alguma outra face, em algum outro corpo? Era o único modo de se aliviar, de desafogar seus desejos e afogar suas mágoas..

Aquela garrafa com sabe-se lá o que em sua mão, o fazia sentir-se cada vez melhor, mais feliz, mesmo que por embriaguez. Ao menos assim, conseguia sorrir e se divertir sem desejá-lo em todos os míseros segundos.

Parou um pouco e olhou em direção ao mar. Há muitos minutos, algo lhe chamava a atenção. Já havia até mesmo olhado as horas para se certificar se era o sol... Mas não... Ainda estava cedo demais para ele nascer. Era algo tão ou mais importante que o grande astro... Era ele, seu dito reflexo. Sentiu sua boca secar e seu corpo agir de maneira automática, fazendo com que suas pernas se movessem automaticamente, guiando-o até afastar-se da tenda, fazendo-o parar e olhá-lo de frente.

— Por que está aqui?

Indagou, olhando-o de frente enquanto levava a garrafa aos lábios. Era inevitável querer encará-lo, querer tocá-lo de modo suave como a brisa do mar os tocava... Aquele cheiro de seu tão prezado perfume com toques amadeirados, aquele brilho no olhar... Era seu reflexo, sue pai, se pesadelo...

— Por que você não voltou para o quarto e já são quase três da manha...

— De que importa se estou longe?

Indagou, ao terminar de sorver o líquido inebriante.

— Naruto... Sei que me odeia por tudo o que fizemos, mas não me trate desse modo, por favor...

Disse Minato, aproximando-se ainda hesitante, em passos lentos. O comportamento de Naruto nos últimos dias, mostrava claramente rejeição, medo e até mesmo certo rancor.

— Quer que eu lhe trate como? Acha que não estou sofrendo? Acha que estou gostando desta maldita viajem? — seu tom de voz foi subindo aos poucos, enquanto afastava-se de Minato, em passos firmes e embriagados, tentando parecer completamente normal — Acha que consigo ser bom o bastante para não surtar quando vejo você com ela?

— Ela é a sua mãe.

— Não importa! E eu sou o seu maldito filho, que você teve a capacidade de deflorar! Eu era inocente, eu não sabia sequer o que era amar alguém desse modo! Por favor, não torne as coisas piores.. Me deixe em paz!

Suplicou Naruto, à beira das lágrimas. Minato se aproximou ainda mais e quando o filho tentou afasta-se, tropeçou em uma pedra. Iria ao chão se o outro não o houvesse segurado.

" _Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry_ "

Sentiu os braços fortes ao seu redor. Se estava à beira de lágrimas antes, agora já tinha o rosto marcado por elas. Queria ficar ali para sempre.

Naruto chorava baixinho. Minato o beijou os cabelos e sussurrou:

— Vamos sair daqui...

Ainda abraçados, Minato começou a andar na direção oposta do movimento. Precisavam muito conversar, e, diante da importância do assunto, preferiam fazê-lo longe de quaisquer pessoas interessadas nos assuntos alheios.

Ao longe, havia uma parte deserta, iluminada apenas pela luz da lua e das estrelas, próxima de uma grande laguna de águas calmas... Os passos eram lentos, mas logo chegaram até lá.

Naruto afastou-se de Minato e observou sua face. Também estava marcada por lágrimas. Se antes pensava ser difícil apenas para si, agora sabia que o estava sendo também para ele... Olhou para dentro daqueles olhos tão azuis quanto os seus...

— Por que insiste?

— Porque eu te amo.

"_I know how you feel inside  
I've been there before  
Something is changing inside  
You and don't you know_ "

— Você não me ama... Somente me usa quando ela não está por perto.

— Isso não é verdade. Só faço certas coisas porque sou obrigado! Caso contrário seria um caos! Ela resolveria pedir o divórcio, te levaria junto a ela e eu ficaria sem você...

— E sem ela...

— Ela não é mais a questão, Naruto! Eu não posso dar tanta mancada à ponto de deixar a verdade exposta desse modo aos olhos de alguém como Kushina! Ela me denunciaria e, na melhor das hipóteses, pegaria prisão perpétua! Eu não quero ser acusado de estuprador, pedófilo e sádico, mesmo que saiba que, no fundo, eu sou mesmo assim...

— Não! Você não é! Onegai, otou-san... Você não me estuprou! Eu quis que aquilo acontecesse tanto quanto você!

— Mas ela não saberá disso, não do jeito que é. Não consegue entender coisas muito complexas como o que está acontecendo...

— Ainda está?

"_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight_"

Indagou Naruto, com os olhos esperançosos. Pensava ter sido abandonado, mas errara cruelmente. A embriaguez o deixava ainda mais vulnerável, ainda mais inclinado a desabar feito criança.

— Sim, está. E se depender de mim, posso te garantir que não acabará, que não deixará de estar sempre acontecendo entre nós...

Diante daquela promessa à luz da lua, Naruto fechou os olhos de modo delicado, apenas para que mais lágrimas rolassem por sua face, encostando-a ao peito de Minato, manchando a regata branca com suas lágrimas sinceras. Lágrimas que vinham de dentro de sua alma, do fundo de seu coração e de seus mais profundos sentimentos.

— Por favor, não chore...

"_Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_"

Suplicou Minato, escutando uma suave melodia ao longe, uma melodia que os embalava, tentando deixá-los mais calmos, mais próximos, mais vulneráveis a sentimentos.

— Estou machucado.

Naruto sussurrou, chorando como uma criança. Seu organismo dopado por aquelas substâncias o fazia ficar cada vez mais transparente, as emoções à flor da pele

— Onde? Onde está machucado, Naruto?

— Aqui...

Bateu sobre o coração de Minato, indicando o que o mais velho queria saber.

— Dói tanto... é como se eu quisesse morrer...

— Não diga isso... Eu te amo...

— Então prove!

Ordenou Naruto, afastando se à força e virando o resto da bebida, engolindo toda aquela mistura tóxica que o deixava zonzo, leve, corajoso. Jogou a garrafa fora e arrancou sua camisa, caindo de joelhos e pernas abertas na areia, propositalmente, levando um dedo à boca e depois deslizando-o por seu tórax.

Minato ardeu com aquilo... Naruto com a face corada, marcada por lágrimas, os olhos cheios de água e a respiração ofegante... Sem contar a posição em que estava ali, praticamente oferecendo-se mais uma vez ao seu próprio pai. Minato jurou-se que desta vez, seria definitivo. Se Naruto o queria fazendo aquilo, de todo o coração, faria. Não deixaria que seu filho sofresse novamente por achar-se apenas um amor rejeitado.

"_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sign  
Give me a kiss before  
You tell me goodbye_ "

Minato caiu de joelhos frente ao filho, segurou-lhe o pulso que profanava o jovem corpo e puxou-o, atraindo o corpo menor para um beijo no qual mostrava todo e qualquer sentimento existente dentro de seu peito.

As línguas se tocavam, os corações batiam mais forte, as peles estavam arrepiadas. Minato quebrou o contato e seguiu rumo abaixo, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Naruto, depois seu pescoço claramente disponível para saciar os instintos do mais velho. Seus mamilos, seu umbigo, abaixo dele... Até a borda do jeans cinza de Naruto. Olhou para cima, para a face do mesmo... Os olhos estavam semi-cerrados, construindo uma expressão deliciada.

Desabotoou o jeans do mais novo e então o tocou mais uma vez... Lembrou-se do dia do blackout... Fora tão... quente, inesquecível... Mal podia esperar para sentir novamente o gosto do filho. Então, vendo que Naruto não relutava, abaixou sua roupa íntima, segurando o membro rijo pela base e deixando que sua língua tocasse a ponta do mesmo, sentindo o gosto do que logo mais viria.

Naruto mal pode conter um grito rouco, longo e seco quando sentiu-se ser abocanhado por Minato. Seu corpo queimou, sua alma e seu membro também queimaram ao ser envolvido pela boca aveludada de Minato mais uma vez em sua vida. Gemeu. Se havia algum remédio para sua dor, para sua tristeza, era este, era contato. Precisava ser tratado desse modo, precisava suprir suas carências de amor.

"_Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinking of you  
And the times we had baby_ "

Minato deu o melhor de si e, quando menos esperou, escutou algumas palavras sem nexo vindas dos lábios de Naruto, palavras que tentavam afastá-lo, mas que não conseguiram. E então, mais uma vez em sua vida, pôde degustar da semente do próprio filho.

— Otou-san...

Naruto gemia, estava ofegante, corado. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo descompassado, que mostrava o quão deliciado estava, mais até mesmo que sua própria expressão.

Minato deixou o membro do filho e foi até a boca do mesmo, beijando-o mais uma vez, compartilhando o gosto com o mesmo, esfregando-se nele. Não precisavam de palavras, apenas gestos e ações. Ambos se despiram em fração de segundos e quando seus corpos se encontraram, tombaram na areia fina e branca, rolando por ela enquanto se beijavam, se esfregavam, ansiando por mais contato. Contato que veio como uma urgência flamejante, unindo os corpos de maneira profana, devassa, na beira daquela praia que mais parecia um cenário de cinema.

"_Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_"

Os gemidos, os ofegos, os beijos... Naruto podia sentir Minato entrando e saindo de seu corpo, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, serpenteando, vez ou outra mudando de posição sem abandonar seu corpo, sem afastar-se, sair dele. As carícias, os sussurros, os sentimentos expostos... Era algo que não poderia descrever nem com um milhão de palavras, porque não se descrevem coisas tão intensas, à mesmo que elas não tenham sido tão intensas assim, à ponto de se lembrar para descrevê-la depois...

Vez ou outra, ambos deixavam lágrimas rolarem por suas faces, vez ou outra, ambos demonstravam seus sentimentos com palavras de amor sussurradas, e então, num momento onde tudo pareceu ficar perfeito demais, acabou-se em uma explosão branca.

"_And please remember  
That I never lied  
And please remember  
How I felt inside now honey_ "

— Isso tudo foi um sonho, uma mentira, uma ilusão?

Indagou Naruto, deitado nu ao lado de Minato, com a cabeça descansando em seu peito. Estava tão feliz, sentia-se tão bem.. Poderia até mesmo morrer, porque a coisa mais importante em sua vida havia acabado de acontecer... Estava ali, pecando, nos braços daquele anjo que havia aceitado descender ao inferno junto à ele.

— Não, isso não passa da realidade dos meus sentimentos para com você, Naruto... Eu te amo...

Minato o apertou contra seu próprio corpo, acariciando os cabelos loiros gêmeos aos seus.

"_You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby_"

— Eu também te amo, otou-san…

Ao longe, na linha do horizonte, os primeiros raios de sol nasciam, banhando os corpos dourados com seu brilho, com seu calor aconchegante.

Alí, fora consumado o maior, e ao mesmo tempo inexistente, pecado de todos os tempos: O amor.

Levantaram-se e se ajeitaram. Roupas, cabelos, até mesmo sapatos. Minato deu a mão para Naruto e voltaram caminhando lentamente para o hotel. Minato, tendo a certeza de que Kushina acabaria com sua raça por ter passado a noite fora, e Naruto, com a certeza de uma bela ressaca. Ambos com uma certeza em comum: Depois daquela noite, tudo havia mudado permanentemente. Agora o amor selado entre eles fazia todo o sentido do mundo e ambos sabiam: Ele jamais acabaria.

Ao longe, dois corpos unidos por suas mãos, pai e filho, caminhavam em passos lentos sob o brilho inicial do sol, percorrendo um trajeto antes traçado por lágrimas. Agora, por flores, palavras belas e sorrisos.

Fim!

"_Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby_

_Don't you cry, don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby, maybe someday  
Don't you cry, don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight_"


	12. Terraço

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Era uma vez um terraço...

---

Minato era um homem muito ocupado. Quase não tinha tempo para a família perfeita que havia conseguido construir aos poucos, desde os quinze anos de idade. Não tinha tempo para sequer ajudar o filho com a lição de casa ou às vezes ver o noticiário das oito com a esposa...

Mas isso não era por simples opção de Minato, com vinte e nove anos, um empresário de sucesso. Heranças de seus avós, bens de seus pais aposentados, todo o patrimônio da família em suas mãos.

Mal ou bem, isso era um fardo a se carregar quando é um sucesso no mundo dos negócios com apenas uma década de mercado.

Todos o conheciam, todos o invejavam. Todos o desejavam... Inclusive o próprio filho, agora com quatorze anos, começando a descobrir o mundo, as perversidades, o amor. E infelizmente, este amor tinha que ter nascido justo por seu próprio pai. Ninguém mais além dele mesmo e sua psicóloga sabiam sobre o assunto. Aquilo tornava a vida de Naruto um constante treinamento, tentando ficar apto a conviver com ele sem ter desejos insanos pelo mesmo, sem cometer deslizes que o fizessem se afastar.

Naruto estava em uma fase rebelde. Tudo o que precisava era exatamente o que não podia ter. Então, contentava-se em encher a cara, vestir-se de maneira nada convencional e assombrar os pensamentos de Minato por certos deslizes cometidos sem que percebesse.

Sim, Minato também o enxergava com os olhos do pecado. Isso havia surgido em sua mente há pouco tempo, desde um dia quando chegara tarde como sempre e encontrara Naruto despido como uma devassa no sofá vermelho aveludado da sala de estar... E onde estaria a mãe nesse momento? Como sempre, enfiada na clínica, atendendo urgências, fazendo partos e vez ou outra se atracando com o chefe, brigando por mais dias de folga apenas para extorquir dinheiro do mesmo... Estava ficando rica, ajudando a família a prosperar, mas por outro lado, estava deixando de ser o porto seguro do filho, cada vez mais longe nas horas que ele precisava de sua presença.

E Naruto estava caindo. Caindo desamparado em sua própria loucura... Estava dando muitas pontas para que Minato entendesse sua necessidade... Já havia dado sorvete na boca do próprio, pedido a ele que esfregasse suas costas, caído na escada só para ser amparado por ele... E isto estava sendo muito bom, principalmente para sua insanidade, fazendo-a crescer rapidamente a cada plano que dava certo, que ele podia ver Minato balançar... Porém o mais velho era duro na queda... Ou seu poder de sedução era pouco demais, ou Minato andava rezando muito para não sucumbir às tentações do dia a dia...

E então, Naruto resolveu testar o mais velho da forma mais promíscua possível: Produziu-se com um delineador muito forte, muito negro, que evidenciava seus olhos azuis, pintou suas unhas da mesma cor. Comprou uma calça de couro que acabou por parecer uma segunda pele, uma roupa intima que foi motivo de boas risadas durante dias... Era olhar para a dita peça e cair na gargalhada. Estava empolgado demais. Disposto a conseguir aquilo, custasse o que custasse.

Procurou uma camisa qualquer que fosse transparente, acabando por encontrar uma regata dois números menor que o seu, branca, que caiu como uma luva em seu corpo recentemente definido. Comprou coturnos de seiscentos dólares, casaco cor-de-chumbo cintilante e um cinto que combinava perfeitamente com o mesmo. Estava no auge de sua perfeição.

Borrifou um perfume de frasco roxo e cheiro sensual, marcante, por todo o seu corpo, após um longo banho na banheira do casal. O dia em que sua vida dependeria dos passos certos havia chegado. Seria o teste final. Se soubesse manipular Minato do modo certo, se daria bem para toda a eternidade...

Estava feliz... Muito feliz. Mesmo se tudo aquilo desse errado, poderia colocar a culpa em alguma bebida, ou em algum cigarro. Quem não arrisca não petisca, não é mesmo?

Adentrou o taxi e mandou que seguisse até o prédio da empresa de seu pai... O caminho foi torturante, foi sufocante.. Sua ansiedade o tragava aos poucos. Já estava anoitecendo, portanto chegaria lá dentre as trevas das sete da noite...

---

Minato levantou-se da cadeira. Estava com um pressentimento estranho... Enquanto cochilava minutos antes, pôde ver várias imagens de certas revistas, livros e sites, protagonizadas por ninguém mais ninguém menos que ele e seu próprio filho... Acordara nervoso, ansioso, precisando de uma boa dose de whiskey para acalmar seus ânimos... Em passos lentos, havia traçado seu caminho até seu bar pessoal e se servido de uma generosa dose com duas pedrinhas de gelo.

Agora jazia assentado em sua cadeira, observando o mundo através da grande janela de seu escritório. "Se você remover as mãos do carro, farei com que sua certidão de nascimento torne-se um documento inútil..."

Lembrou-se da frase de um dos filmes malucos que havia assistido ultimamente... Até que Naruto não ficaria mal se vestido em apenas um shortinho branco, bem curto e em uma regatinha preta como a noite... Repreendeu-se por pensar em certas coisas que não, definitivamente não deveria pensar... Estava surtando, sabia. Havia sido a segunda vez em que chegara a sua casa e afogara suas mágoas e seus desejos em Kushina desejando que ela fosse Naruto, entre seus braços, sob seu corpo, sobre seu corpo. A posição não era de todo importante... Só gostaria, muito, que o fosse ali. Ele, seu filho, carne de sua carne, sangue de seu sangue. Sangue que não se importava em derramar para tê-lo ao menos uma vez...

---

Naruto chegou ao prédio e desceu do taxi como um rei, adentrando a portaria imensamente chamativa de vidro e metal e passando direto pela recepção, indo até o elevador de seu pai. Além dele, somente Minato possuía a senha.

Aquilo estava demorando demais... Parecia uma eterna subida.. Claro, tinha que se conformar... Com toda a certeza do mundo tocaria o céu ainda hoje...

---

Afrouxou o nó da porcaria da gravata. O estava sufocando! Como diabos poderia continuar com aquilo no pescoço se o seu psicológico já estava sufocante o suficiente para fazer seu coração quase parar com tantos pensamentos e sustos?

Por falar em sustos, quase derrubava seu copo quando alguém destravou a porta com senha pelo lado de fora... Seus olhos caíram sobre a silhueta que adentrou e fechou a porta com a bota, deixando que aquele perfume inebriantemente afrodisíaco se espalhasse por todo o ambiente.

— Naruto?

Indagou. Naruto apenas sorriu e se aproximou.

— Tudo bem? Surpreso com minha visita, otou-san?

Minato apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e sorveu o resto do líquido de seu copo em goladas grandes e seguidas, acabando com ele em poucos segundos... Deixou o copo sobre o bar e aproximou-se de Naruto, abraçando-o em um gesto automático.

— O que faz aqui?

— Apenas vim... ver você...

— Que bom! Sua mãe está em casa?

— Não.. Sabe o que foi? — deu início ao seu plano diabolicamente perfeito — Estava com medo de ficar tão sozinho. Fui ao cinema à tarde e vi um filme muito forte para minha idade...

— Não foi à escola?

Minato afastou-se e acariciou ligeiramente a face do filho.

— N-não... Espero que não fique bravo, mas tinha prova e... Não estudei, porque não estou conseguindo acompanhar tudo sozinho...

— Naruto! Por que não disse antes? Eu poderia ter te arrumado um professor particular!

— Mas não adiantaria. Quantos eu já tive? Nunca conseguiram me fazer entender as coisas...

— Então como você aprendeu matemática?

— Se lembra daquele dia em que caí da escada e você fez meu dever de casa?

— Hai.. O que tem?

— Não sei se você tem algum poder ou se foi só por ter sido feito por suas mãos... — tomou as mãos do mais velho entre as suas — mas consegui entender...

Minato sorriu e puxou o filho para um abraço, que só terminou depois de alguns minutos, quando Naruto perguntou:

— Posso beber um pouco?

— Não sei se deveria, mas... Não vou te proibir disso.. Claro que sim...

Naruto então se afastou e foi até o bar, servindo dois copos, um para ele, outro para Minato.

— Me acompanha?

O mais velho sorriu e, mesmo sabendo que ficaria embriagado, aceitou acompanhar o filho.

Naruto aproximou-se da janela e observou a cidade. Tocou o vidro com seus dedos delicados e finos, como se quisesse brincar com as luzes. De longe Minato percebeu as unhas negras.

— Por que está usando esmalte?

— Sei lá... Acho que fica mais... Sensual...

Minato o olhou com um sorriso de canto e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Que foi? As garotas costumam gostar...

Sorriu em pensamento. Um detalhe, Minato já havia notado.

— E a maquiagem? Elas também gostam?

Dois. Naruto aplaudiu-se em pensamento e inclinou-se, encostando a testa no vidro, como se quisesse ver lá em baixo. Seus quadris ficaram em evidência, tanto quanto suas ancas e sua calça de couro negro como a noite. Minato grunhiu baixinho com a visão.. Estava ficando louco, estava à beira de um "colapso", mas não se importava de todo. Tinha um copo de Whiskey nas mãos para ser responsável por seus atos e suas pretensiosas maluquices...

— Qualquer um gosta, não é verdade?

Minato sentiu como se esta "afirmação" caísse sobre si feito uma luva... Aquilo havia sido dito para ele. Tinha certeza. Mesmo assim, ainda não era hora de mostrar suas asas...

— Tem algum lugar de onde eu possa ver a rua?

— H-hai! — afirmou Minato, meneando a cabeça num sinal positivo — Venha.. Posso te levar ao terraço...

Tomou a mão livre de Naruto e, subindo um andar por sua escada maravilhosamente espiral e cromada, chegaram ao dito terraço. Uma parte era fechada, como um lounge. Um som, sofás, flores, carpete branco... Do lado de fora, grama com algumas pedras redondas que serviam de caminho até a beirada.

— Por que nunca me trouxe aqui?

— Porque você nunca se lembrou de querer ver as ruas...

— É verdade..

Naruto sorriu e foi andando até a beirada. Encostou-se. A meia-parede era alta. Alta o suficiente para que nenhum adulto caísse 23 andares por um simples descuido.

Observou o modo que Naruto se inclinava para ver as ruas, para ver lá em baixo. Admirou o corpo do filho, admirou quando este tirou o casaco, quando ele deixou seu copo vazio sobre um dos bancos que havia ali, perto de um arbusto florido.

O corpo do mais novo o estava deixando particularmente quente... Muito quente.. A semitransparência do tecido o fazia ver os mamilos rosados, o tórax dividido... Era uma visão do paraíso ofuscado por nuvens...

— Otou-san...

Naruto voltou-se à ele... Queria dizer, se oferecer, fazê-lo enxergar seu corpo, sua toxicidade ofuscada pela droga da palavra "filho".. Queria provocar... E decidiu que o faria, na marra, se necessário.

Pegou novamente o copo de whiskey, vazio. Fez beicinho. Não tinha mais uma gota sequer...

Aproximou-se de Minato e tomou-lhe o copo. Mergulhou seu dedo na bebida, levando-o até a boca, delineando-a e depois o chupando. Quando repetiria a ação, chegou a pensar que seu plano tinha entrado pelo cano...

Minato segurou-lhe o pulso com força.

— Naruto.. Não...

Sussurrou. Mais um ponto para si mesmo! Naruto festejou e fez sua melhor cara de inocente antes de indagar:

— Por quê?

Sussurrou também. Deu um passo à frente e ficaram perigosamente próximos. Se não fosse a diferença de alturas, decerto já estariam com os lábios colados uns nos outros.

— Acho que já é esperto o bastante para entender o motivo.

— Se for o mesmo motivo que o meu... — deixou que seu joelho encontrasse o meio das pernas de Minato numa provocação leve, e depois esfregou-se contra ele — É o mesmo motivo, otou-san?

Minato gemeu, tomou o copo da mão de Naruto, colocando-o em um lugar qualquer e puxando o mais novo pela cintura, antes de segurar-lhe o pescoço e unir as bocas, colar os lábios...

Depois disso, mais nada souberam, apenas arrancaram suas roupas, fizeram amor de modo selvagem, rolando por aquele tapete verde, banhados pela lua, gemendo, ofegando, desejando...

Desde muito tempo precisavam disso. Agora tanto os problemas da ausência quanto os "problemas de sempre" dentro de suas calças teriam solução. Uma solução pecaminosa, porém certa como uma luva.

E tudo acabou numa explosão quente e branca, que os fez repetir a dose durante toda a noite...

E era uma vez um terraço..

Fim!


	13. Hot As Ice

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Hot As Ice

---

Era verão e, depois daquelas férias naquela praia, tudo havia mudado. Agora uma felicidade imensa havia se abatido por sobre a família. Todas as noites jantavam juntos, todos os fins de semana iam a algum lugar. Era verdadeiramente uma pequena família, porém muito unida. Minato cometia alguns deslizes vez ou outra, mas Kushina mal percebia. Jamais desconfiaria de um olhar sequer. Estava cega demais com a felicidade que jazia sobre sua casa, sobre sua vida.

Naruto também cometia alguns deslizes vez ou outra, mas nada que fosse tão sério a ponto de deixar sua mãe desconfiada... E tudo se seguia na maior paz possível.. Exceto às noites, quando a adrenalina toava conta dos corpos, fazendo com que seus corações disparassem enquanto os corpos se encontravam, correndo o risco de jogar toda a felicidade e a paz pela janela.

Mas isso não os impedia de muitas vezes rolarem pela cama de Naruto, quase a fazendo cair, ou quase fazendo com que Kushina acordasse. Era impossível conterem os sons de deleite que saiam de seus lábios, era impossível evitar que os encontros acontecessem... Por eles, mesmo tendo que esconder tudo isso, ainda ficariam juntos para sempre. Se amavam e era isso o que importava. Aos olhos dos outros, seria taxado de absurdo, ou até mesmo de pecado irrefutável, mas aos olhos deles, não passava de amor, do mais puro e sincero...

---

E esta noite, não estava sendo diferente. Na mesa, na hora do jantar, Naruto deixara que a ponta de seu pé esquerdo passeasse por toda a perna de Minato, insinuando-se, fazendo com que o outro ofegasse levemente e corasse. Hoje, sua mãe não dormiria em casa. Sairia em poucos minutos para o seu plantão no hospital local.

Os minutos se passaram e, quando Kushina saiu de casa, já passava da meia noite. Naruto estava em seu quarto mas não conseguia dormir. Estava escrevendo, degustando um pirulito de morango enquanto esperava o relógio passar o ponteiro por todos os números em busca da hora certa para o sono abater-se sobre si. E era inútil. Por quanto mais números o ponteiro passava, menos disposto à dormir ficava.

Rolou na cama.. Que droga! Por mais que tentava dormir, por mais cansado que pudesse estar, seu sono não aparecia, não voltava de viagem, não fazia o favor de deixá-lo descansar em paz.

Levantou-se. Já que o sono não vinha, teria que se distrair com algo que o fizesse ao menos gastar um pouco de energia. Estava com a boca seca, sentia sede. Foi em passos lentos até a porta. O som do quarto de seus pais estava desligado. Provavelmente Minato estava dormindo... Lamentou-se por ter deixado passar a oportunidade de uma bela noite de... amor.

Estava muito quente. Havia chovido durante a tarde, mas no fim da mesma o sol predominara forte, alaranjado, tornando o clima um pouco quente demais, um pouco desconfortável.

Desceu degrau por degrau, deixando que seus pés absorvessem toda a refrescância daquele piso gelado. Se pudesse dormir no chão da sala, sem tapete nem nada, seria ótimo... E se estivesse com sono, provavelmente não teria que suportar todo esse calor...

Adentrou a cozinha e foi até a geladeira... Ah.. Aquele inox parecia tão fresquinho... Encostou-se na mesma, deixando que seu corpo quase entrasse em equilíbrio térmico com a mesma... Quando sua sede foi mais forte, abriu o armário e recolheu um copo grande de vidro. Deixou que este ficasse cheio até a borda, retirando-o da porta da geladeira antes que derramasse.

Sorveu um gole... Ainda não estava suficientemente gelado. Abriu a parte do freezer e pegou uma forma de gelo, usando apenas algumas de suas pedrinhas e colocando-a de volta no freezer, fechando a porta, perdendo todo o frescor que vinha lá de dentro.

Praguejou um pouco quando deixou uma quantia mínima do líquido transparente cair sobre seu tórax desnudo. Vestia apenas uma calça preta, de tecido frio, fino, propício ao clima de hoje.

---

Minato não conseguia dormir. Estava quente demais. Não queria ligar o ar condicionado, caso contrário, adoeceria. Levantou-se ao ouvir um murmúrio que parecia vir da cozinha. Ou Kushina havia voltado por algum motivo, ou seu precioso havia saído do quarto. Sorriu perverso com a idéia de passar bem mais uma noite e ligou o som, que indicava sua presença consciente naquele ambiente, que indicava para Naruto o caminho livre para que viesse, para que trouxesse consigo seus desejos profanos.

Saiu do quarto como um fantasma. Não queria ser percebido, queria surpreendê-lo, queria que se assustasse com sua presença, com sua entrada súbita onde quer que estivesse.

---

Naruto ouviu o som ser ligado. Sorriu até os cantos. Seria um aviso? Bom, não se importou de todo. Se Minato estava acordado e não havia lhe procurado até agora, decerto não queria nada de muito quente por hoje. Praguejou baixinho algumas palavras sem sentido e terminou de tomar aquele delicioso líquido. Colocou novamente o pirulito na boca. Agora assistiria um pouco de TV.

Afastou-se da pia, onde havia deixado o copo e, quando ia saindo em direção à sala, ouviu uma voz que dizia:

— Por que tanto gelo para nenhuma água?

Sorriu de canto à canto e voltou-se ao mais velho.

— Ainda acordado otou-san?

— Sim... Não consigo dormir.. Está muito... Quente.

— Por que não ligou o ar condicionado?

— Não queria adoecer justo no início do fim de semana...

Minato pegou o copo com as pedras de gelo e caminhou até o filho, quem carregava aquele doce gritantemente vermelho em uma das mãos, girando-o pelo palito.

De súbito, jogou Naruto contra a parede. O mais novo, de início assustado, sorriu e esfregou-se contra ele, logo iniciando um beijo. Tinha gosto de morango...

Minato colocou o copo sobre uma superfície qualquer e pegou de dentro dele uma pedrinha de gelo. Indagou:

— Por que não me procurou?

— Pensei que estivesse adormecido...

Disse o filho ofegante, logo após quebrarem o beijo.

Sorriram e se beijaram novamente, deixando que seus corpos se esfregassem, que suas línguas brincassem naquele pecado profano...

Foram até a sala sem sequer enxergar o que estavam fazendo e, quando Naruto deu por si, já estava deitado no sofá com Minato entre suas pernas, ambos despidos de quaisquer roupas e pudores. Uma pedra de gelo era segurada pelos dedos de Minato enquanto este a deixava correr levemente sobre a pele de Naruto, quem gemia e apertava o tecido do sofá entre os dedos, com muita força;

A pequena arma foi traçando caminho abaixo, deixando os mamilos e partindo em direção ao umbigo de Naruto, o fazendo gemer e suplicar por mais, muito mais.

Se antes já estava desse modo, quando Minato deixou que ela tocasse o membro do filho, ouviu Naruto dar um grito seco. Aquilo era deliciosamente congelante! Parecia queimar enquanto umedecia toda a sua rija extensão.

Minato brincou mais um pouco com o membro do filho antes de deixar aquela pequena pedra de gelo tornar-se água em contato com a entrada do loirinho, quem gemeu e arqueou os quadris, claramente necessitado de mais.

E então, tudo se tornou um mar de pecados, decorado por ondas de luxúria, por gemidos, por arranhões, beijos e mordidas... Os corpos se amando naquele sofá espaçoso, vermelho, quente... Minato serpenteando entre as pernas de Naruto enquanto o fazia gemer, masturbando-o ao mesmo tempo e ritmo em que tocava seu ponto fraco, segurando-se para que aquele momento durasse o máximo possível. Tudo bem que tinham toda a noite pela frente, mas queria aproveitar aquele momento em primeiro lugar.

E então, inevitavelmente, tudo se tornou uma explosão branca, quente, como várias outras vezes, como sempre se tornava... Os corpos pararam, ofegantes, trêmulos e arrepiados, tentando normalizar a respiração e o ritmo cardíaco para que pudessem continuar sua longa noite de sublimes ações o mais rápido possível...

Fim.


	14. Metrô

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Metrô – Uma necessidade a se cumprir.

---

Era tarde, Naruto voltava para casa depois de um longo dia estudando. Suas pernas doíam, seu corpo doía.. Estava tenso demais e precisava claramente descansar, espairecer um pouco. Mas não, não podia ter faltado às aulas da tarde hoje...

O ônibus estava vazio, o que lhe Ada espaço o suficiente para ocupar um banco sozinho, com suas pernas para cima, descansando-as.. O ritmo de vida que andava levando estava deixando-lhe um bagaço ambulante. Vez ou outra era questionado pelos colegas sobre as olheiras, as marcas no pescoço, o caminhar manco (este principalmente às segundas-feiras) entre outras coisas que Naruto insistia em dizer que eram efeitos dos esportes de fim de semana... Alguns acreditavam, outros não. Mas até hoje, ninguém havia descoberto nada. Ou ao menos assim pensava.

Mal percebeu, mas logo chegou ao seu destino, descendo preguiçosamente do veículo e caminhando por algumas quadras até chegar ao portão de sua casa, abrindo-o e entrando instantaneamente, parando ao fechá-lo apenas para descansar um pouco e praguejar a ausência dos pais justo numa sexta-feira.

— Negligentes! Eu posso morrer de exaustão! Pior que nem um taxi fez o favor de passar no meu caminho!

Entrou pela porta da frente esbravejando. Estava realmente tenso demais para alguém da sua idade...

---

Havia um celular chamando. Sabia que era o seu, mas do outro lado estava tão bom... Insistiram em permanecer atrapalhando seu sono até que, muito irritado, abriu os olhos e virou-se na cama. Pegou o aparelho e atendeu sem sequer olhar quem, sendo surpreendido pela voz de Minato.

— Naruto.

— Otou-san!

Disse, assentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos.

— Quer vir me buscar no trabalho?

— Quero, mas... Mamãe não está em casa...

— Venha de taxi... Pode ser?

Naruto sorriu. Estava com saudades de Minato, então era uma boa idéia buscá-lo.

— Claro! Até mais otou-san!

— Até mais...

Desligaram e então Naruto teve um bom motivo para se levantar depressa, tomar um bom banho que tirasse sua cara de sono e se arrumar, do jeito que Minato gostava... Com uma daquelas regatas por baixo de um de seus casacos compridos, uma de suas calças bem justas e seus coturnos excessivamente caros. Aproveitou também para colocar um daqueles perfumes roxos e afrodisíacos, que o fez sentir-se ainda mais perfeito.

Demoraria algum tempo até chegar ao seu destino, levando em conta que havia acabado de chamar o táxi. Pegou seu celular, seus fones de ouvido e foi esperar na varanda. Estava ansioso para ver o que iriam aprontar hoje.

---

Minato estava em seu escritório, esperando ansioso pelo filho. Havia deixado as chaves do carro com Jiraya, para que seu sobrinho o levasse... Andava tendo algumas idéias um pouco insanas ultimamente e queria ver até que ponto era capaz de chegar. Então, nada melhor que testar-se com aquele que o deixava mais ligado, mais desenfreado que tudo, não é mesmo?

Olhou pela imensa janela de sua sala e deixou que sua atenção caísse sobre toda a cidade ao mesmo tempo. Tudo antes lhe parecia muito importante, mas de uns tempos para cá, havia descoberto que nada, nada mesmo tinha mais valor do que seu segredo com o próprio filho, que nada tinha mais valor que ele. Naruto era a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida, dono de seu amor incondicional.

---

Naruto mal percebeu quando o taxi parou. Minato já o esperava na recepção do prédio. Saiu do carro e foi correndo até o mais velho, abraçando-o, sorrindo, sendo abraçado e girado por ele.

Quando foi colocado no chão, olhou em volta, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto e selando os lábios do mais velho, quem retribuiu sem pensar duas vezes, apertando o mais novo contra seu corpo e levantando-o um pouco, aprofundando o beijo.

Quando se separaram, Naruto olhou para a face corada de Minato e perguntou:

— Por que está sem o seu carro, otou-san?

— Porque pretendo ir de metrô.. Quer passear de metrô, Naruto?

O mais novo apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. A estação não ficava muito longe. Ninguém daquelas bandas os conhecia, portanto, puderam caminhar de mãos dadas por todo o caminho, sorrindo, conversando, abraçados...

Naruto beijou Minato, Minato beijou Naruto, na entrada da estação. Desceram as escadarias e caminharam até a plataforma "A", de onde partiriam.

Quando o trem parou, adentraram, pegando um dos bancos no fundo do vagão. O caminho parecia calmo demais para os vagões mais afastados... Minato estava observando bastante as coisas ao seu redor, prestando atenção em cada detalhe: A posição das câmeras, os pontos cegos, os pontos de junção dos vagões... Tudo. Naruto o olhou intrigado e perguntou:

— O que está fazendo, otou-san?

Olhou para o mais velho. Tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, e quando Minato percebeu à distância em que estavam, sorriu malicioso, selando os lábios do filho sem se importar se as pessoas veriam. Queria mais é que vissem mesmo, e que pensassem o pior possível. Queria que penassem na vontade eterna de estar vivendo como ele.

— Estou procurando um lugar...

— Para que?

Perguntou Naruto corado, sorrindo.

— Você já verá.. Vem comigo.

Tomou a mão do filho e saiu de cena com o mesmo, adentrando a cabine divisória entre os dois vagões. Assim que a porta bateu, prensou Naruto contra uma das paredes e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo quente e malicioso.

Naruto o empurrou e disse ofegante:

— Eu já sei o que vamos fazer...

Sorriu.

— Sabe mesmo? — Minato indagou, roçando-se contra o mais novo enquanto este respondia um "hai" fraco e luxurioso — E você quer que a gente faça, Naruto?

O loirinho apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e foi virado de súbito. Agora, encarava a parede e tremia em antecipação. Não podiam fazer muito barulho, sabiam, mas era inevitável gemerem enquanto seus corpos se esfregavam, enquanto Minato desabotoava a calça de Naruto e enquanto este gemia pedindo para que as coisas fossem mais rápidas... Queria aquilo, e queria agora.

— Otou-san.. Onegai... Faça.

— Naruto.. Pode te machucar!

Conversavam em sussurros. Naruto deixou que suas mãos rumassem para trás e desabotoou a calça do mais velho, libertando aquela ereção até mesmo da roupa íntima.. Quando a sentiu contra sua pele, o calor gostoso, a umidade convidativa, não pôde se conter;

— Otou-san.. Onegai...

Suplicou baixinho, com voz rouca e chorosa. Então, Minato não mais se conteve e o penetrou ali mesmo, à seco, fazendo Naruto morder a própria mão para conter um grito rouco, que ainda foi escutado, demonstrando toda a sua dor, todo o seu prazer e toda a sua surpresa pela ação de Minato.

— Naruto... — Minato sussurrou, finalizando com um gemido — Eu sabia que ia te machucar...

— Não.. tem problema, otou-san... E-eu.. preciso disso..

Disse o mais novo, ofegando enquanto parecia chorar de dor e ao mesmo tempo de prazer, levando em conta os pedidos para que Minato se movesse.

E então, diante de tantas súplicas, o mais velho o fez. Moveu-se como desejava, invadindo aquele corpo que já havia tomado pra si várias e várias vezes, mas que tornava cada uma delas tão única quanto a primeira. Ofegavam, podiam sentir cada mísero milímetro que se arrepiava no decorrer do ato. Aquilo estava por um fio, e quando menos esperaram, não puderam conter-se. Naruto se esvaiu na mão hábil de Minato, quem o acariciava no mesmo ritmo das estocadas certeiras em seu ponto fraco, apertando-o, fazendo que ele gemesse e se esvaísse em seguida...

Os corpos se apoiaram exaustos naquela parede de metal frio, descansando enquanto os efeitos daquela aventura se desfaziam, ficando apenas como mais uma lembrança dos melhores minutos de suas vidas...

O metrô parou. Já com as roupas arrumadas, desceram e foram em direção à saída da estação, de mãos dadas, felizes e, por hora, satisfeitos.

Fim!


	15. Boat

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar.**

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Barco

---

Estavam no Rotary, apenas ele e seu querido pai. Estavam visitando o pequeno iate num dia de semana, onde, obviamente era para um estar estudando e o outro cuidando da imensa empresa. Mas não... Tudo o que queriam era um pouco de paz, de sossego, de água, sol e descanso. Descanso de preferência em alto mar.

Alto mar... Era para onde estavam indo a toda velocidade agora, com uma música bastante alta para um passeio de pai e filho. Geralmente os pais classificam como lixo o que os filhos escutam. Mas esse não era o caso de Minato, quem gostava muito das músicas que Naruto costumava ouvir... O gosto e a voz dele eram fascinantes... O mais velho levava em conta as letras das músicas e o jeito que se movimentava, os quadris, os lábios, as mãos, pernas... E levava em conta também, as imagens que lhe vinham à mente enquanto seus olhos profanavam o corpo jovem de todos os modos cabíveis e possíveis.. Minato estava ficando louco. Sabia disso, e decerto não se importava, afinal: Não queria se importar. E, se por um acaso, algum dia Naruto descobrisse o que acontecia dentro de sua mente e dentro de seu peito, aceitaria as conseqüências.

O mais novo se despia à luz do sol, ficando apenas de boxers brancas, querendo aproveitar o sol ao máximo possível. O dia estava lindo. O céu absolutamente azul, sem uma nuvem sequer, ondas grandes que não significavam perigo, a tonalidade do alto-mar, o clima, o vento.. tudo.. E ele estava ali, exibindo-se para o nada, esperando apenas o barco parar para estender a escada e saltar, mergulhar na imensidão azul...

— Naruto!

Minato chamou de dentro do cockpit. O mais novo apenas olhou e acenou através do vidro, debruçando-se na grade da borda e deixando seu jovem corpo numa posição que fez o loiro mais velho arrepiar-se e estremecer. Sabia do perigo que corria ali, sozinho com o pecado rondando sua mente, rondando seu corpo e seus instintos. Sabia que seria praticamente impossível conter-se diante de tudo isso.

Saiu da cabine e foi até o filho. O som predominava no ambiente, impedindo que Naruto ouvisse seus sussurros maliciosos, direcionados à sua pessoa. Minato aproximou-se do filho e o abraçou por trás, levantando o corpo menor e depois deixando-o escorregar contra o seu até colocar os pés no chão.

Sorriram e Naruto assentou-se na grade de proteção com as pernas abertas. Minato foi até ele e o abraçou.

— Você pode cair, Naruto... Não devia se assentar justo aí.

— Não vou cair.. E além disso, todo o vento vem bem aqui... Até arrepio, pode ver?

Indagou, pegando a mão do mais velho e levando até sua perna, sua coxa. Estava realmente arrepiado. Minato já estava com um sério problema dentro de sua bermuda jeans. Se não fosse tão malicioso à ponto de deixar-se levar por sua mente, aceitaria a impressão de que Naruto estava tentando seduzi-lo.

Naruto passou os braços em volta do pescoço do mais velho e deixou que sua cabeça descansasse ali. Tinha algo dentro de seu peito o impulsionando à fazer isso. Selou a pele do mais velho. Não sabia o motivo de estar agindo daquela forma, mas era necessário. Queria que fosse desse jeito. Afastou o rosto um pouco, apenas para ver Minato de olhos cerrados, apreciando a sensação. Era.. Delicioso... E para Naruto, gratificante. Não sabia o motivo de desejar tal tipo de contato, mas era uma vontade incontestavelmente dominadora...

Minato abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Naruto em sua frente, à escassos centímetros de distância... Pôde ver quando este umedeceu os lábios rosados... Pôde imaginar aquela boca... Droga.. Não dava mais pra evitar... Atracou-se contra o mais novo e tomou-lhe os lábios, primeiro num selo terno, quase casto, depois, num beijo ardente, profundo, onde as línguas se tocavam criando uma reação em cadeia.. As bocas, as mãos, os corpos... Tudo... Queriam ocupar o mesmo lugar, unir-se em apenas um.

Quando os lábios se separaram por necessidade de respirar, Naruto olhou malicioso para Minato e disse:

— Demorou pra perceber ou estava tão incerto quanto desejoso?

— A segunda opção...

Respondeu Minato depois de assimilar o que havia saído da boca de seu próprio filho. Levou alguns segundos para entender a realidade e, quando o fez, tomou Naruto em seu colo e sairia de cena com ele, se uma onda não houvesse feito seu equilíbrio virar lixo...

Tombaram. Minato caiu, Naruto caiu por cima, assentado sobre os quadris do mais velho. Entreolharam-se e Naruto atacou-lhe os lábios, esfregando seus quadris contra os dele, dominador como só ele era... Havia aprendido com Minato, apenas observando... Ele gostava de ser dominado de início, e depois dominar, deixar-se mostrar quem realmente era.

Os lábios se encontraram com selvageria, Naruto acabou por esfregar-se contra Minato, simulando o que seria um tipo de penetração lenta, funda e deliciosamente torturante. O mais velho gemeu e deixou-se ser dominado por mais algum tempo, até que inverteu as posições, começando a atacar o pescoço de Naruto, esfregando-se nele, tocando-o, fazendo com que demonstrasse todo o seu prazer através de gemidos e arrepios.

— Otou-san... Me faça... Seu...

Suplicou. Aquilo foi como se Minato houvesse ganhado o troféu de dono do mundo. Deliciado com a situação, deixou-se despir junto ao filho, acabando por ficarem ambos nus, ao sol, rolando naquele barco até acharem uma posição predominante entre todas as outras perfeitas. Naruto estava com as pernas abertas, Minato entre elas, se beijavam, e os corpos simulavam o que viria em seguida. Não foi necessário que o loirinho suplicasse mais uma vez. Minato deixou-se tocar a entrada do filho com a ponta de seu membro, forçando, escutando as súplicas de Naruto para que entrasse logo, atendendo-as por fim, enterrando-se naquele corpo tão deliciosamente proibido. Naruto gemeu alto e chorou. Tanto de dor quanto de prazer. Minato parou, ficou imóvel, esperando que o filho se acostumasse à invasão.

Quando Naruto fez menção de se mover, Minato soube que estava pronto. Então, deixou-se entrar e sair daquele corpo como sempre quis, como sempre fantasiou, do jeito que quis, quantas vezes quis, rolando por aquele barco com Naruto, ora por cima, ora por baixo.

E então, o fato foi consumado em alguns minutos. Naruto esvaiu-se na mão habilidosa de Minato e seu corpo aumentou ainda mais a pressão ao redor do membro do mais velho, fazendo com que ele gemesse seu nome alta e longamente, esvaindo-se, terminando por tombar sobre ele. Beijaram-se mais uma vez.

Ao longe, olhos curiosos observavam o barco dos Namikaze e tentavam entender o que se passava. Desistiram. Afinal, não era problema deles.

E então, o Rotary passou à ser um dos lugares preferidos para passeio de Minato e seu filho e amante, Naruto.

Fim.


	16. Promisses

**MinaNaru Collection **– Popularização de **Namikazecest**

**Um presente para os amantes do casal. Fics deles são raras, e precisam de incentivo para continuar. **

**Avisos:** Nada, além da trama, me pertence. Os personagens **não são meus**, portanto, não pretendo lucrar com eles. Estas fics contem altas doses de Yaoi. Algumas contem lemon, algumas, Shota. Portanto, diante de características como essas e altas doses de incesto, continue apenas se realmente gostar do gênero.

---

Roda gigante

---

O mundo parecia maravilhoso. Era uma tarde quente de sábado. O sol resplandecia por toda aquela cidade, deixando o ambiente em tons alaranjados, algo caloroso, fraterno, acolhedor demais. Talvez fosse efeito do sol sobre as pessoas, ou talvez fosse apenas a felicidade de Naruto iluminando seu mundo, o mundo de seu pai e de todos que se deparavam com eles.

De mãos dadas, seguiam por aquele local público com música alta, crianças correndo, pessoas conversando, se divertindo. Algumas correndo de mãos dadas em rumo à qualquer uma daquelas atrações. Era a re-inauguração do parque de diversões local. Todos haviam esperado meses por isso, e agora, finalmente valera à pena. O local estava mais colorido, com mais variedades, com mais atrações e com muito, muito mais doces.

Naruto observou uma barraca com vários doces em formato de coração, inclusive pirulitos imensos de chocolate. Parecia ter morrido e seguido seu rumo ao paraíso, agora descobrindo que estava em paz, em um lugar onde não havia nada além de felicidade e diversão. Puxou Minato pela mão e foram até o local completamente colorido. Naruto escolheu o maior doce. Aquele coração deveria ter ao menos o tamanho de sua delicada mão. Sorriu para Minato, quem devolveu-lhe a ação e pagou ao vendedor.

— Otou-san... Eu quero andar na roda gigante... Me leve até lá, onegai!

Suplicou. Mesmo que houvesse apenas pedido, Minato faria questão de levá-lo até lá. Os últimos meses ao lado do filho daquele modo, o haviam feito descobrir o amor verdadeiro, algo que não era feito apenas de ternura, sexo ou qualquer coisa. Era feito de sentimentos, não apenas um ou dois, mas de vários, que tornavam aquilo algo impossível de se explicar com palavras. Algo que só era possível sentir, uma vez ou outra na vida, e quando se sentia, sabia-se feliz para sempre.

Naruto podia parecer-se com uma criança, mas Minato sabia muito bem do que o mais novo era capaz.. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que ficara seduzido por coisas simples como o sorriso tomando todo aquele rosto inocente, aqueles olhos brilhantes, aqueles gestos carinhosos como os abraços que davam frente a pessoas como Kushina ou outros que não sabiam e jamais saberiam. Cada gesto, cada detalhe, cada... Mínima ação de Naruto, o fazia penar até a hora de seus corpos se encontrarem chegar. Ficava cheio de desejo, sua alma ardendo nas chamas do pecado, e nem sequer se importava com isso. Tanto ele quanto Naruto sabiam ser errado, mas não podiam viver sem. Não sem o pecado, a luxúria e todas estas coisas, mas sem Minato, sem seu corpo, sem seu calor, sua ternura, sem sua alma.

Se amavam, e era isso que importava.

Chegaram à fila do brinquedo. Permaneceram nela por muito tempo, abraçados. O sol não os estava incomodando. Na verdade, os estava confortando. Quando a hora chegou, embarcaram em uma das cabines verdes, sendo fechados lá dentro. Ainda permaneciam abraçados, porém dessa vez, sentados.

E então subiram aos poucos, banhados pelos raios do por do sol. Minato pegou uns pedaços do chocolate de Naruto. Naquele momento não precisavam de palavras. Apenas precisavam um do outro, de seus corpos próximos, de seus rostos próximos, de seus lábios se tocando em um selo terno, que se desfez para que recomeçasse como um beijo mais profundo, que durou o bastante para que se esquecessem do mundo. Quando se separaram novamente, Naruto olhou Minato nos olhos e disse:

— Acha que algum dia isso que temos pode acabar?

— Não... Não acredito que isso possa acabar.

— Então será pra sempre, otou-san?

— Se você me amar sim, Naruto.. Será pra sempre... E mesmo que um dia me abandone, saiba que te amarei para sempre.

— Eu também vou te amar pra sempre, otou-san...

Naruto se aproximou. Minato acariciou sua face. Sorriram e o mais velho o abraçou.

— Não importa o que aconteça ou quanto tempo passe Naruto, eu te amarei para sempre.

— Eu também te amarei para sempre.

Então, se beijaram, mostrando cada mínimo detalhe de cada sentimento. Sabiam que aquilo nunca acabaria ou ficaria fraco. Os laços eram fortes, mais fortes do que qualquer amor comum, porque, mesmo nascido de um grande pecado, nada poderia negá-lo como o mais nobre sentimento do mundo...

Fim.


End file.
